Of Wolves and Demons - A Tale of Konoha
by FreedomFighter13
Summary: Iruka befriending an old classmate adds a new face to the ranks of Konoha's chunin; however, as the village faces yet more threats, questions of loyalty arise. Who exactly is the solitary and secretive kunoichi, and is she friend... or foe? Starts from episode 99 of Naruto Unleashed- moderate pace, mainly adventure/friendship, little bit of mystery, and maybe a tiny bit of romance!
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

Sooooo... First Naruto fanfic! Only my second fanfic - so please be nice! I do welcome constructive criticism as I am not an expert on Naruto or Japanese culture!

Edited and updated April 2017 - some minor changes have been made but nothing major! Mainly just me tweaking things a little...

* * *

Meeting

Iruka footed his way confidently up through the trees that surrounded Konaha determined to put some space between himself and the rest of humanity. The attack that had killed Lord Sandaime was still fresh in everyone's memory, and Iruka doubted he was the only one struggling with the aftermath of fighting. Even with Lady Tsunade as the newly appointed Godaime Hokage life was still in the process of settling down. The past week had dragged on abominably, with too many excitable students at the academy and tiresome shinobi in the missions room. Some alone time was very much overdue.

He halted, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the sight of a kunoichi sitting to the side of the path examining her leg. He veered off into the trees... Normally this part of the forest was deserted... _Wait, she'd been examining her leg like it was - injured?_ Iruka backtracked and took a closer look. Sure enough, there was blood all over her leg. _Well, he couldn't just leave without checking that his comrade didn't need assistance..._ He sighed and strolled in her direction. She was slim and well muscled for a kunoichi, with broad shoulders and messy, brown hair scooped up into a high, looped ponytail. She looked to be the same height as him, unusually tall for a woman, the uniform she wore had obviously been altered to fit her slim figure. She also looked vaguely familiar... His mind whirled... _What was the betting she'd immediately recognise him? And he had no clue as to what her name was!_

'Good afternoon Umino-san.' She smiled happily up at him with melting brown eyes. Iruka's stomach gave a very funny twist.

'You, um, want a hand? With that? Your leg I mean?' Iruka blushed. _Damn it! She knew him! And he was sure he knew her from somewhere!_

'Nnnnn... Well if you don't mind?' She handed a roll of bandage up to him and watched quietly as he knelt down to look at the injury.

'That looks nasty.' Iruka hummed thoughtfully. 'You should probably go to the hospital or something.'

'Not much point. I do this so often I'm practically a pro at patching myself up!' She laughed. Iruka chuckled, she reminded him of a girl that had been in the same class as him at the academy... The one with no parents...

'Okami Etsu? Etsu-chan?' Iruka looked hard at her. She'd been a gangly, uncoordinated klutz at the academy, and had been bullied without mercy by their fellows. He seemed to remember she'd had no friends either.

'Haha! I wondered if you'd remember.' She smiled bewitchingly at him.

'You've changed a lot.' Iruka noted bluntly. _Damn! When did she get so pretty?!_ He carefully applied the bandage to the injury, chancing a glance at her face occasionally. She seemed pensive, sad almost, but whenever she spoke she smiled so warmly. He tied the bandage off neatly and rose to his feet offering Etsu his hand.

'Thank you so much, Umino-san.' Etsu gripped his hand trustingly and stood up. 'Guess I'll be seeing you then.'

And with that she was gone; leaping into the trees and speeding toward the village. Iruka watched her go curiously; he hadn't realised she qualified as a ninja, matter-of-fact... He couldn't ever remember seeing her around the Mission's Room. He shook his head, he probably wouldn't see her again for another ten or more years.

* * *

Iruka finally trekked back into town some hours later, tired, but more relaxed after his long excursion away from the hubbub of the village. He really didn't want to cook tonight so he headed in the direction of a small takeaway. As he passed one of the village's many grocery stores he heard annoyed mutterings at something that had obviously just occurred. He looked curiously across, only to find Etsu sitting in the street a little way away. Iruka's eyebrows raised slightly, it looked like she'd taken a tumble after buying groceries. He frowned, it didn't exactly seem like an accident. Tins and packets lay strewn everywhere and no one seemed willing to help the ever cheerful Etsu pick them up. He walked over and bent down to pick up a tin of pineapple rings. Etsu glanced across in surprise.

'Oh... Hello again, Umino-san!' Etsu smiled warmly as she chucked the last of her tumbled shopping into a bag and stood up. Iruka noted she was still wearing the bandage he'd applied that morning, he held out the tin. As Etsu took it from him, Iruka came to the firm decision that he'd quite like to be friends with the kunoichi... Kami, most of his class hadn't kept in touch anyway and that suddenly seemed a great loss. Especially since most of them had survived their careers thus far.

'Look, why don't I give you a hand home with that lot?' He motioned to the heavy shopping bags. _How on earth did she expect to tote all of them home alone? There were far too many bags for one person to carry..._ 'Then I'll treat you to dinner out?'

'Oh...' Etsu blushed. 'Well actually my dinner is already cooked Umino-san, but thank you so very much for your kind offer.'

Iruka looked askance as she sketched a bow to him and picked up the bags to continue on her way. He shook his head slightly - _how_ _was dinner already cooked when Etsu was in town?!_

'Etsu-chan! Look, that's too much for one person to carry. I want to help.' Iruka rubbed the back of his neck as he trotted after her.

'Oh... Ok... But only if you're sure Umino-san.' Etsu blushed again. 'My house isn't too far from here.'

They walked in companionable silence as Etsu led the way to her home. Still, Iruka couldn't help but notice the black looks people gave her as they passed, some even shoving roughly past her. Etsu however, seemed oblivious to them... It looked to Iruka, like she was all too used to it.

Etsu's home was in the outskirts of one of the poorer areas of the village. A high wall ran round what looked to be a complex of old fashioned buildings with green tiled roofs; Iruka's eyes fairly popped as Etsu led the way through a wide entrance-way, the gates of which stood open. Directly in front of them a small shrine sheltered a statue of a fierce looking wolf spirit; the fresh offerings of red rice suggested that the shrine still saw regular use amongst the locals. Etsu shot him a nervous glance as she sensed his wariness. A narrow path to the right wound its way past a jumble of well kept cottages and small gardens, whilst on the left an old building rose majestically from its surroundings. Iruka couldn't guess at its original use, it certainly didn't look like a house, there again it didn't seem to fit the description of any other kind of construction he was used to.

He trotted to keep up with Etsu as she led the way down a central path that led to the principal building within the compound. The smell of herbs filled the air, wafting from the large herbariums that littered the compound. Smaller buildings lay off the path, a few shops, more houses and what looked like stores. At the end of the path, a light shone brightly from a sprawling two storey building nestled in the shadow of its much larger neighbour. It was to this light Etsu headed like a moth to a candle flame. Iruka was surprised to say the least, he'd imagined dropping Etsu off at an apartment building.

'Umino-san?' Etsu rocked nervously back and forth at the edge of the garden surrounding the house. 'I know it's very forward of me, but would you like to come in for some tea?'

'Sure.' Iruka smiled, the take-out wasn't exactly going anywhere and from what he'd seen Etsu was not well liked. He wondered about this as Etsu traipsed up the pathway to the house, unlocked the door, and showed him into the hall. After removing their sandals, Etsu led the way down the corridor to a large and well appointed kitchen. A glorious smell wafted from the oven and freshly baked cakes were set out to cool on the side. Iruka gave the cooling cakes a puzzled frown... _Why so many when Etsu obviously lived alone and apparently still had no friends?_

'If you'd just put the shopping on the table Umino-san.' Etsu smiled as she switched on the kettle. Iruka's stomach growled audibly.

'Hnnnnn... Sorry.' Iruka rubbed his stomach, somewhat flustered by the embarrassing noise.

'If you're hungry, you're welcome to stay for dinner.' Etsu replied nervously as she fiddled with the teapot. _Did she really have so few visitors that he made her nervous? Or was it that he was a grown man and she lived alone?_

'Only if it's not going to cause you trouble.' Iruka smiled. _That seemed like a good answer._ He noted the small smile that played around the corners of Etsu's mouth. A real smile, so different from the fake ones he'd seen earlier.

'Oh, it won't!' And the fake smile was back again, the one Iruka was beginning to identify as the expression she used to mask how truly unhappy she was.

'Well, what is for dinner? If you don't mind me asking?' Iruka paused, hoping he hadn't been too abrupt. 'It smells delicious.'

'Oh, it's a casserole. Nothing much really, I can cook much better things, but I wasn't expecting company.'

Iruka frowned slightly at Etsu's words... _She wasn't expecting company... More like she never had company..._

It turned out the casserole not only smelt delicious it tasted good too. Etsu had begun to relax a little by the time they sat down to eat and Iruka got just a tiny glimpse of the real Etsu. The insight only made him wonder more about the villagers' genuine dislike of Etsu, she was kind and caring, a gentle, warm personality that seemed to shine from within. He couldn't fathom what she had possibly done that would cause such behaviour... Iruka made a mental note to ask the Hokage about it on the morrow.

After a pleasant couple of hours Iruka excused himself on the grounds that he had marking to do. The smiling mask covered Etsu's features as she wished him a safe journey home and good night. Half way to the main path Iruka turned and looked back at the young woman standing in the doorway.

'Etsu-chan? What about meeting up again? Maybe tomorrow?'

The resulting smile was definitely genuine.

* * *

Here ends Chapter 1...

*Etsu is based on a character from my own fantasy work - who is also very tall for a female!

*Etsu is overly polite at this stage - she's not well liked and I wanted to try and emphasise that in the way she talked. She refers to Lady Tsunade as 'Godaime-sama' and her comrades by their family name and 'san'.

*The compound and buildings are based on Japanese villages and architecture respectively, but are fictional.

Hope everyone enjoyed - please review! I love reviews! I live for reviews! Yes I know I chatter a lot and my writing style is probably atrocious... But hey! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 - Friendship

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Friendship

Sunday dawned bright and clear, with just a faint hint of a spring chill in the air. Iruka lay staring at the ceiling of his one room apartment as he remembered his meal with Etsu the night before. He pondered his decision to ask the new Hokage about Etsu, but there really was no other person in the village he could tap for information on the kunoichi. Lady Tsunade would probably be in her office. She'd taken very little time to adjust to the position and had been very on the ball with missions... If not paperwork. He could speak to her before going back to Etsu's. Rubbing his eyes, he rolled out of bed and began his usual morning routine before heading out.

* * *

'Lady Tsunade?' Iruka knocked on the half-open office door.

'Iruka-sensei?' Lady Tsunade sounded surprised by his appearance. 'I thought you had the weekend off?'

'I do, but there's something I wanted to ask you... Oh...' Iruka fell silent as he entered to find a number of the villages' jonin and chunin already in the office.

'A private question I take it?' Lady Tsunade asked in amused tones. She rose from her desk and strode out into the hall, beckoning Iruka to follow her.

'It's about Etsu-chan...' Iruka began after he'd closed the office door and stepped away from it.

'Etsu?' Lady Tsunade's brow furrowed as she tried to recall the kunoichi to her mind. 'Oh! Okami Etsu, yes I know who you mean. What about her?'

'Well, I bumped in to her yesterday after... well - years...' Iruka paused, searching for the right words. 'I couldn't help but notice that she doesn't seem very - popular - in the village.'

'No, she wouldn't be. Which is a great shame in my opinion.' Lady Tsunade looked thoughtful. 'Well, I, at least, do not share the village's low opinion of her. She is a very skilled kunoichi - her family were herbalists you know? We use some of their medicine at the hospital... She has an ongoing long-term mission which occupies much of her time it would seem. Does that help some?'

'No, not really. You see I wanted to know why they hate her so much... I mean with Naruto-kun the reason is obvious, but Etsu-chan is a very good person without the problems of a jinchuriki. ' Iruka shrugged. 'It seems unfair.'

'Unfair or not, Etsu-san is no longer a child who needs adults to fight her battles for her. I cannot tell you why they hate Etsu-san so much... But I can say it is not something she has done, the problem is someone else, someone connected to her... The villagers fear she will become like that person...' Lady Tsunade leant back against the wall. 'In all fairness I think a lot of the animosity continues towards Etsu-san because it's very obvious that her fellow shinobi leave her strictly alone. She has no friends that I'm aware of... Besides which, she is a bit of an odd ball.'

'Yes. I see.' Iruka looked glumly down the corridor. _He could sense the Hokage was not telling him the whole story..._

'You know the best gift you - or anyone else for that matter - could give Etsu-san is friendship. Let people see you're happy to be around her. You are a well liked and well respected figure within this village Iruka-sensei. It may involve some little trouble for you in the short term, but long term I think it will help a lot.' Lady Tsunade smiled softly. 'As you say she is a very lovely person. Have you tried her cooking?'

'I ended up eating at her place last night.' Iruka blushed. 'I'm seeing her again today.'

'That's good to hear.' Lady Tsunade beamed. 'Well if that's all Iruka-sensei?'

She didn't wait for Iruka's nod before she strode back through the open doorway and closed the door. Iruka froze... _Had the door been open the entire time? Impossible, he'd definitely closed it... unless someone in the room had quietly opened it again to eavesdrop on the conversation..._

* * *

Iruka found his way back to Etsu's house with little trouble. He knocked loudly... No answer. Perhaps she wasn't awake yet. Iruka turned to leave and caught the faintest sound coming from the back of the house. He paused, unsure whether he should investigate or not. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the path that led to the back of the house. He smiled as he caught sight of Etsu, basket of eggs tucked under her arm and the other hand latching a gate closed to keep her livestock in.

'Good morning Etsu-chan!' Iruka waved to catch her attention.

'Good morning, Umino-san!' Etsu beamed. Iruka was relieved to see that it was one of her real smiles. She seemed slightly surprised at his appearance, but also very happy.

'Have you eaten breakfast yet?' Etsu asked as she led the way through the garden to the kitchen.

'Um, no.' Iruka swallowed hard. _What if Etsu asked why he hadn't eaten? He couldn't exactly tell her he'd been questioning the Hokage about her... Especially since it didn't technically concern him._

'... fresh eggs... Umino-san?' Etsu turned and looked at him.

'Excuse me?' Iruka blushed, he hadn't heard a word of what she'd just said.

'I was asking if fresh eggs would be ok? I didn't know if you liked eggs Umino-san?'

'Um, yeah... I guess.' Iruka grinned.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, giving Iruka time to study the kitchen closely in the cold light of morning. It was very homey, and at the same time so lonely; the room so obviously arranged to suit the needs of one person. He helped Etsu clear the dishes and then followed her out into the garden. Of all the ways to spend his Sunday, Iruka had never imagined he'd learn so many new things! Etsu had already planned to spend her day off planting vegetable seeds in preparation for the spring and summer. She admitted that she hadn't been expecting Iruka to actually turn up. It was getting dark by the time Iruka made his way to the main gate of the compound with Etsu at his side.

'Sorry for making you do so much work Umino-san.' Etsu apologised for the thousandth time that day.

'Honestly, it was no problem. I really enjoyed myself and I learnt a lot. I'm a teacher after all, so I don't often get the chance to learn new things.' Iruka smiled. 'Do you have any time off this week Etsu-chan?'

'Oh... Well... I leave on a mission tomorrow.' Etsu sounded sad. 'I'll be back Wednesday afternoon though.'

'So maybe a night out Wednesday?' Iruka asked.

'Nnnnn... Yes... Maybe... If it's somewhere quiet. Thank you for your kind invitation.' Etsu murmured, looking at her shoes.

'Etsu-chan?'

Yes, Umino-san?' Etsu glanced up at him.

'I know I haven't been a part of your life for a lot of years, but can you forgive me for that?' Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose nervously. _Lady Tsunade had said what Etsu needed most was ... Friends._ _He hoped fervently that Etsu wouldn't think he was weird... What if she didn't want shinobi friends?_ 'Could you forgive me enough to be friends?' Iruka held his breath as he waited for Etsu to answer.

'There is nothing to forgive Umino-san, honestly. Though I would like it very much... being friends that is.' Etsu smiled shyly, her face beet-red in embarrassment. She pressed a package into Iruka's hands before bidding him a final farewell and walking tiredly back along the main path.

* * *

Iruka carried the mysterious package all the way home, carefully unwrapping it on the kitchen table in his apartment. He gasped in surprise and then chuckled, Etsu had picked winter greens, radishes and a few leeks from her vegetable garden for him to take home. Just as he reached for a cookbook, a knock sounded on his front door. Iruka sighed and trudged back into the short hallway of his apartment. _Who on earth came round to see him at this hour?!_

'Hey Iruka!' Kotetsu grinned impishly as Iruka opened the front door.

'Oh... Hi Kotetsu, Izumo... Come in?' Iruka stood back to let his two friends in. He motioned them to come down to his small kitchen. Putting the kettle on to boil he pulled three mugs from the cupboard along with the utensils to make tea.

'What did you two want anyway?' Iruka asked tiredly.

'We wanted to know about Etsu-san.' Kotetsu blurted out. Izumo rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend sharply in the ribs as they sat down.

'Oh yeah, you guys were there this morning huh?' Iruka looked warily at his fellow chunin. _Seemed some little trouble had already found him..._ Iruka rolled his eyes heavenward.

'We don't mean any harm... Just... Like you.. We haven't seen her in _years,_ not since the academy in fact...And we wondered why you were suddenly asking about her.' Izumo explained propping his right elbow on the kitchen table and resting his head on his hand.

'I ran across her yesterday when I was out walking. She'd injured her leg... damn!' Iruka punched the kitchen side.

'What?!' Kotetsu and Izumo looked startled.

'I forgot to ask if she'd gone to the hospital... Hell! I didn't even notice if she'd changed the damn bandage yet!' Iruka was furious with himself.

'So go over tomorrow? Hey - she's injured?' Kotetsu frowned. 'Why wouldn't she go to the hospital?'

'She said she can take care of herself, but in some ways I think she actually puts little value on her own health. It's not like she has anyone who cares about her. Anyway she's off on a mission tomorrow.' Iruka sighed as he slid the mugs onto the table and took a seat.

'Well, she's a ninja and we all know how important it is to look after our bodies. I'm sure Etsu-san _will_ take care of herself.' Izumo said soothingly. 'What's she like now anyway?'

'Etsu-chan? She's turned into a real beauty and her cooking is to die for... ' Iruka watched the jealous looks pass across his two friends faces. 'She still lives at her family home, and she grows vegetables and herbs. Seems to know quite a bit about medicine too...'

'Whoa... You sure know a lot - for having just met up again... What was it? Yesterday?' Kotetsu exchanged a knowing glance with Izumo.

'Whatever.' Iruka pouted.

'How does she feel about the village?' Izumo chewed his lip thoughtfully. 'She's not well liked, though I've never known the reason why...'

'She's been hurt, and she's nervous of strangers...' Iruka paused, searching for the right thing to say. 'Even so, I think she's still open to the idea of friendship.'

'So, you're following Lady Tsunade's advice?' Kotetsu whistled softly. 'That old bag may just be toying with you, you know?'

'I don't think so.' Iruka shook his head. 'Etsu-chan is too genuine a person for that to work. Besides, from what Lady Hokage said this morning, I think she actually respects Etsu-chan quite a lot.'

'Meh, I guess we could look out for her - eh, Izumo?' Kotetsu grinned wickedly. 'I wouldn't mind a cute little kunoichi to go out with.'

'Kotetsu!' Iruka barked in annoyance.

Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at each other and then looked hard at Iruka.

'What about the others?' Izumo asked curiously.

'Others?' Iruka looked puzzled.

'Heh, we weren't the only curious parties.' Kotetsu smiled wryly at Iruka's startled and rather worried look.

'I don't think they'll do anything to hurt her.' Izumo said slowly. 'I think, like Kotetsu and I, they are just curious... I mean you know she had no friends at the academy... And none of us have really seen her since then... Heck! I didn't even know she had qualified as a shinobi until we heard you talking to Lady Tsunade!'

'Who opened the door?' Iruka asked watching his friends closely to gage whether or not they were going to lie.

'You're not going to like this...' Izumo sighed. 'It was Anko.'

'Mitarashi Anko?! What the hell?! I mean Gai I could understand - Kakashi or Asuma even, but Anko? What the hell interest does that twisted little sadist have in Etsu-chan?!' Iruka exploded with a good deal of feeling.

'We don't know... She didn't seem like she was interested in a sadistic way...' Kotetsu drummed his fingers on the table.

'This is Anko we're talking about - she can make hello sound sadistic.' Iruka ran his hands through his hair. 'I should never have spoken to Lady Tsunade with all of you there.'

'Yes you should.' Izumo smiled. 'You pricked our consciences... I hadn't given one thought as to what became of Etsu-san. None of us had.'

'So what's for dinner?' Kotetsu asked, earning himself another poke from Izumo.

'Heh... I don't know - I only just got in.' Iruka rubbed the back of his neck.

'Where did you get the vegetables?' Izumo asked with a knowing look at Kotetsu.

'If you can't guess, I'm not telling.' Iruka pouted in annoyance at his two friends' teasing.

'Guess we'll leave you to it then Iruka- _kun_.' Izumo teased. 'And we'll keep an eye out for Etsu-san 'kay?'

'She's back Wednesday.' Iruka called after his friends retreating backs.

* * *

Here ends Chapter 2...

Read and review folks! I love reviews! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 - Explanations

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Explanations

The next three days passed in a whirl of activity for Iruka, despite his busy schedule he still found himself wondering about Etsu. _Where had she gone? And what was her mission? What on earth could a long term solo mission consist of?_ As his shift in the mission room drew to an end Wednesday evening, Iruka decided to pop over to Etsu's house and see if she was back. He'd only reconnected with her five days ago, yet he found he was really missing her; almost as if they'd been friends for years.

Iruka was disappointed to find no answer at Etsu's house when he called round. He trotted round to see if she was collecting eggs again.

'Who are you?' A tousle haired boy of about seven looked over the gate of the pen where Etsu kept her livestock.

'Wha...' Iruka's eyes widened in surprise.

'Who are you? And what are you doing at Oba-san's house?' The boy frowned as he stared Iruka down.

'I'm a friend of Etsu-chan.' Iruka said at last. The boy looked like he was a civilian child, Iruka certainly couldn't recall ever seeing him at the academy. His reference to Etsu as Oba-san had thrown Iruka somewhat.

'No you're not.' The boy's eyes narrowed. 'Oba-san doesn't have any " _shinobi"_ friends except nii-san.'

'Look, my name is Iruka - Umino Iruka. I work at the ninja academy and I met Etsu-chan five days ago. I just wanted to see if she was home.' Iruka gritted his teeth as the little brat continued to stare at him. _He really didn't like the way this boy said shinobi and who on earth would he refer to as nii-san? He was pretty certain Etsu had no relatives in the village._

'Iruka-sensei?' The boy sounded surprised, but he immediately relaxed on hearing a familiar name.

'Yes, did Etsu-chan mention me?' Iruka heaved an inner sigh of relief.

'No. But Naruto-niisan talks about you.' The boy looked curiously at Iruka.

'Naruto... Niisan?' Iruka repeated stupidly.

'Yeah. Naruto-nii-san knows Oba-san. He sometimes comes here. He's fun.' The boy lifted the latch on the gate and walked out of the pen, securing the gate behind him. He carried a cardboard box with a dozen or so eggs in it.

'Is Etsu - I mean Oba-san back yet?' Iruka asked with a smile.

'Uh-uh.' The boy shook his head, he paused before adding quietly. 'I'm Honda Itsuki by the way. I look after Oba-san's birds when she's away.'

'I see. What birds does Oba-san keep then Itsuki-kun?' Iruka asked in his very best friendly-teacher voice.

'Chickens, ducks, quail and geese. You have to be very careful of the geese though Sensei - they dislike strangers.' Itsuki looked uncomfortable. 'I have to go home now.'

'Me too.' Iruka smiled broadly. 'Maybe I'll see you again.'

'Probably. I come here lots! Goodbye, Sensei.' Itsuki grinned and strode off with his box of eggs. Iruka chanced a glance over the fence, but Itsuki had apparently already shut the birds in for the night.

* * *

He wandered back into town wondering if it was unusual for Etsu to be late home from a mission. _It was strange to find someone who was so respectful of Etsu. Itsuki obviously lived locally, so it followed that his parents must know of his association with Etsu. It seemed they did not disapprove of their son seeing her._

'Why so glum Iruka-sensei?' A voice asked from directly behind him. Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin. Whirling round he found himself face to face with Kakashi, who was naturally wearing that infuriating one eyed smile of his.

'Nothing. Really.' Iruka looked suspiciously at Kakashi. _Had Kakashi made him jump on purpose?_

'Soooo... Itchiraku?' Kakashi asked, nonchalantly thumbing in the general direction of the ramen shop.

'Yeah, I guess.' Iruka nodded slowly as they began walking. 'What brings you out here?'

'Do I need a reason?' Kakashi parried with a chuckle. 'Seriously though. Why are you interested in Etsu-chan all of a sudden?'

'I don't know.' Iruka looked curiously at the jonin. _Kakashi sounded almost protective..._ 'In some ways, I guess, because she reminds me a little of Naruto...'

'Hnnnn, I'd never thought of it... But she is a _little_ like Naruto I guess.' Kakashi nodded slowly, a soft look on his face. 'So Izumo and Kotetsu were over at your place Sunday night... I can pretty much guess what they asked...'

'And your interest is... _what_... exactly?' Iruka stepped into Ichiraku, nodding to Teuchi and Ayame.

'About Etsu-chan... You know no one has ever taken any real interest in her. Sandaime-sama never revealed why and I doubt Lady Tsunade will either.' Kakashi sighed. 'Personally I've always quite liked her.'

'Coming from you that sounds perverted.' Iruka glanced sideways at the silver-haired jonin. He gasped as he realised Kakashi had actually meant the statement seriously.

'You know she lost her family when she was very young? Like you and me, Naruto and Sasuke... Of course I had my team and Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama helped you, you helped Naruto and Sasuke was always very popular anyway. Etsu-san didn't have anyone though.' Kakashi was gazing off into the middle distance, oblivious to Iruka or anyone else. Iruka couldn't quite believe it, Kakashi almost sounded sorry for Etsu... Which was almost unheard of. As Teuchi handed them their ramen, Kakashi just continued to zone out.

'So what are you saying? That all us parentless mutts should band together?' Iruka laughed. 'It never happened and I don't think it ever would have... This village doesn't always do the right thing - but I think, in general, we always try to do things for the right reasons.'

'Perhaps.' Kakashi sighed and picked up his chopsticks. Iruka chanced another sideways glance at Kakashi. _He'd never taken the jonin as a soft touch, but where Etsu was concerned that might just be the case. He wondered what prompted Kakashi, of all people, to take an honest interest in the kunoichi..._

'Look Izumo and Kotetsu are planning to look out for her around the village... Why don't you do the same?'

Kakashi's answer was lost in an explosion of noise.

'Hey! Iruka-sensei!' Naruto suddenly appeared, sitting down to Iruka's right and grinning at his two teachers. 'I'll get an extra large miso ramen with pork please!'

'Right you are.' Teuchi smiled in reply.

'Hey Naruto.' Iruka chuckled. 'How have you been?'

'Good. I just wish pervy sage would get back from wherever he's run off to... Or that Kakashi-sensei didn't have so many missions! Then I could do some training!' Naruto grinned. 'Until then I'm stuck on my own! Believe it!'

'Hnnnn.' Kakashi sighed as he looked at Naruto. 'I guess I could find some time between missions...'

'Yes! Kakashi-sensei you're the best!' Naruto laughed.

'Well _the best_ is paying the tab and heading home.' Kakashi stretched and slid off the stall. He handed Ayame a handful of money and sauntered out of the shop and down the street in the direction of the jonin quarters. Iruka whistled softly, Kakashi had just handed over enough money to cover all three bowls!

'Naruto...' Iruka caught his former pupils attention with a questioning note in his voice. 'Do you know a kunoichi called Okami Etsu?'

'Etsu-nesan? Yup! She's awesome! Believe it!' Naruto grinned as he prepared to eat the ramen Teuchi had just set down. _Nesan? So Naruto thought of Etsu as a sister?_

'Then you know a boy called Honda Itsuki as well?'

'Mmmmmm, yeah, he lives in the Okami compound with his Mom and Grandpa... There are a few families living there... They're the only people who are nice to Ne-san, ya know? I don't know why... Ne-san is kind... ' Naruto paused and gave Iruka a suspicious look. 'How come you're asking about Etsu-nesan, Iruka-sensei?'

* * *

Iruka gave a sigh of relief as he closed and locked his front door. The short explanation he'd hoped to give Naruto had turned into a two hour conversation, though he now felt as if he knew Etsu a lot better. Naruto had known her some years, and was the only shinobi ever seen regularly at the Okami compound. Iruka smiled, Naruto had told him that Etsu was well loved by the tiny corner of the village that she lived in. And of course, Naruto adored her as well. She seemed to have been a constant in the boy's life for a number of years. Rather like Teuchi and Ayame, there on the occasions when he really needed bucking up. Iruka fell onto his bed and stared out at the stars. _What on earth was Etsu going to make of his meddling? He'd no doubts that she'd find out... If for no other reason than the number of shinobi now taking a decided interest in her..._

Here ends Chapter 3...

Read and Review! The greyhounds and I love reviews! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 - Normality

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Normality

Iruka let out a long sigh as he finished his Thursday shift at the mission room. He looked thoughtfully at his watch... _Was it too late to go and see Etsu?_ He decided he'd walk down to the house to at least see if she was back... He'd decide later on whether or not he was actually stopping.

The village was abuzz with the usual evening activity of people out having a good time. Iruka suddenly realised he'd walked most of the way to Etsu's without even bothering to stop by his own place to shower and change. The thought disgusted him and he came to a halt outside the shop where he'd found Etsu on Saturday night. He stared down the street before turning abruptly and began to head towards his own apartment.

'Iruka-sensei!' Itsuki's voice hailed him from the store entrance.

'Nnnnn, hey Itsuki-kun.' Iruka smiled at the energetic youngster.

'Are you going to Oba-san's house tonight? She's cooking dinner! And Naruto-niisan is coming too!' Itsuki's grin was infectious.

'Well, I don't know.' Iruka rubbed the back of his neck. 'I just finished a long shift, Itsuki-kun and I haven't even made it home yet.'

'Ne-san won't mind if you haven't showered and changed Iruka-sensei.' Naruto came over, bag of shopping in hand.

'Naruto, that is just gross.' Iruka groaned.

'Come on!' Naruto laughed and pulled Iruka gently in the direction he'd originally been going.

* * *

Etsu seemed unsurprised by Iruka's sudden appearance. Naruto and Itsuki bickered over what film they should watch after dinner as they put the shopping away. Iruka just sat sipping tea and wondering at the blissful normality that seemed to surround the house and its strange owner.

'You're welcome to bathe before we eat, Umino-san. I'm guessing a certain pair dragged you here without any thought to that.' Etsu chuckled softly as she watched Itsuki tackle Naruto to the floor in the hallway. Iruka smiled as he realised Naruto was pulling much of his strength back as he wrestled with the young civilian child.

'Ummm... Well I'd actually wandered down in this direction without stopping at my place...' Iruka blushed. 'It was my own fault.'

'Bath's across the hall.' Etsu busied herself washing rice in preparation for dinner. Iruka tripped across the hall, opening and closing the door before Naruto and Itsuki even noticed his presence. He leant back against the door with a sigh. A bath sounded like heaven at that moment. He only had a shower in his apartment. Stripping off, he washed quickly and slipped into the hot water. He chuckled as the sounds of Itsuki begging Naruto to perform a summoning jutsu reached his ears. A popping sound was coupled with Etsu's indignant shout at toads being summoned into her kitchen. _Kami, they were like a real family._

Half an hour later Iruka slipped back into the kitchen to find Etsu alone.

'Where are the boys?' Iruka asked, looking around in confusion.

'Shutting the birds in for the night...And Naruto-kun said he'd fix a few traps to startle any predators. We've had a rather enterprising fox about of late.' Etsu smiled as she lifted a serving dish out of a cupboard.

'Does Itsuki-kun often stop over here for dinner?' Iruka asked curiously. He mentally berated himself for prying.

'Itsuki-kun's family is very small. He lives with his mother, Honda Keiko-san, and maternal grandfather, Ikeda Naoki-san. Ikeda-san is very ill and Keiko-san took him to the hospital. I said I would mind Itsuki-kun tonight so that she could stay with Ikeda-san.' Etsu took a deep breath.

'Are you... worried?' Iruka murmured, watching as Naruto and Itsuki came out of the gate to the bird pens.

'Yes. Very.' Etsu looked tired. Still she had a smile on her face when Itsuki and Naruto walked through the door.

'Traps are set! Believe it!' Naruto grinned, giving a thumbs up to Etsu.

'No fox-san tonight!' Itsuki agreed.

'Thank you, Naruto-kun, Itsuki-kun. Dinner's ready.' Etsu gestured to the already set table. Etsu placed the serving bowls in the middle and with a cry of 'Itadakimasu!' Naruto and Itsuki dove straight in.

The meal was apparently not only something both boys had eaten before, but a firm favourite. Iruka had to agree it was absolutely delicious, though he'd never been keen on mushrooms, which formed a main component in the dish. Having never been any great shakes as a cook himself, he always managed to turn the fungi into something resembling rubber. By the end of the meal he'd come to the conclusion that Etsu could make anything taste good. After clearing the table both boys asked to be excused and went racing off down the hall.

Iruka grinned as Etsu put down two sake cups on the table and poured for both of them. The sound of a movie starting drifted down the hallway. They sat in companionable silence for a time, Iruka noted between sips of sake that Etsu had been baking again. A large cake stood on the surface with a cake tin next to it.

'Itsuki-kun told me you'd been here yesterday.' Etsu said quietly, disturbing Iruka's perusal of the kitchen.

'I wanted to see you.' Iruka spoke without thinking and inwardly groaned. That comment was just way too forward.

'Thank you for caring, Umino-san.' Etsu chuckled. 'I know it's just friendship, but it makes me happy to think a fellow ninja actually misses me.'

'Did your mission go ok?' Iruka asked, somewhat relieved that Etsu hadn't jumped on his last comment in the way he'd expected.

'Yes. It went well. I sent my report off to Gondaime-sama this afternoon.' Etsu sighed as she stretched her long legs out.

'Sent?' Iruka pulled a face. 'That's why I never see you at the Missions Room! You don't hand in your reports there or draw new missions!'

'Hmmmm. I have a long term assignment. It's mine and mine alone. And when it's done, maybe people will trust me. Maybe they'll believe that I am loyal to Konaha.' Etsu tilted her head to one side and giggled. 'Maybe, I could even make more friends.'

'Ahhhh... about that Etsu-chan.' Iruka gulped, he had to tell her before she found out from other sources. 'I think I may have gotten people thinking about being your friends.'

'Ohhhh. I see. May I ask who Umino-san?' Etsu sounded nervous, but her eyes had lit up.

'Well, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu - two of my fellow chunin... And I think Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko as well - though I haven't spoken to Anko-san.' Iruka glanced sideways. 'You mad?'

'Nnnnnn... Not mad, just curious as to why you're doing this.' Etsu smiled sheepishly. 'Though it's nice to know Mitarashi-chan still thinks of me...'

 _Mitarashi-chan?_ Now Iruka really was puzzled. _Etsu obviously knew Anko - and fairly well by the sounds of it. Yet the female tokujo didn't appear to be friends with Etsu._ He sighed. Etsu just had too many mysteries surrounding her.

'When's your next mission?' He asked glibly.

'Not for a while. I have some leave saved up, so I may take an extended break. To be honest I don't know...' Etsu chuckled. 'Let's just say I'll be around for the foreseeable, Umino-san.'

Iruka grinned. The boys were shouting at the tv as if maximum noise would help the protagonist of whatever the heck they were watching.

'Etsu-chan? What's the cake for?' Iruka asked finally. 'I noticed a load of cakes here on Saturday as well... It got me curious.'

'The cakes Saturday were for a family down the road. Their little girl just turned five. As for the pineapple-upside-down-cake that's on the side now... Well that's for an elderly couple two streets away - their grandkids are visiting this weekend... Well to be honest Obaa-san can't bake so well now because of her arthritis, so I make cakes and cookies and slip them over... So far the kids haven't actually worked it out!' Etsu laughed merrily.

'So making others happy pleases you?' Iruka rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'Eh? I guess you could say that...' Etsu shrugged. 'I just don't like to see people in need when I know I can help.'

'Heh, you must like baking a lot.' Iruka chuckled.

'Baking, sewing and gardening. You'd be amazed how much those three things fix!' Etsu smiled craftily. 'What kind of cakes do you like Umino-san?'

'Me? Oh, I'm not really a cake person...' Iruka blushed. 'They're usually so sweet!'

'Nnnnn. You'd probably like Madeira cake or fruit cake then. They tend to be a little more on the savoury side.' Etsu looked thoughtful.

'You really don't have to put yourself out on my account.' Iruka smiled.

'No... I don't, but I want to.' Etsu grinned in reply. A sudden outburst of noise from the living room indicated the movie had finished. Iruka yawned. _Kami, but he was more tired than he'd yet realised._

'Why don't you stay the night?' Etsu murmured, giving his arm a light poke to attract his attention. 'I've room aplenty. You're obviously not going to make it home.'

'Nnnnn. If you're sure...' Iruka smiled softly. _He could just imagine Izumo and Kotetsu's faces when he next saw them..._

'Heh - _separate_ rooms, Umino-san...' Etsu chided .

'Naturally...' Iruka blushed. _He had been thinking exactly what Etsu implied..._

* * *

Here ends Chapter 4...

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5 - Warning

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Warning

Iruka was woken the next morning by an odd, strangled crowing noise. He sleepily wondered why someone was strangling a cockerel in his apartment building. He sat up suddenly and looked round. _Hell, he'd actually stayed the night at Etsu's?!_ He flumped back on to the pillows - _Izumo and Kotetsu would never let him hear the end of it when they found out... If they found out._ His eyes wandered over the room, drinking in the details. Etsu apparently favoured natural wood furniture; the fabric she'd used for curtains and cushions was bright and cheerful. _Kami, but this would be a wonderful place to live._

Iruka swung his legs out of bed and reached for his clothes. He'd have to make an early start of it if he was to get back to his apartment, shower, change and be out to the academy in time to take his classes. He noted with surprise that the quilt was handmade also. Only patchwork, but beautiful none the less. He jumped as a soft knock sounded on the door.

'Hello?' He called as he quickly pulled his navy shirt on.

'Sorry, Umino-san, but I thought you'd want an early start.' Etsu spoke from the other side of the door.

'Um, yeah. Thank you.' Iruka ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it into its usual high ponytail. He grabbed his flak jacket and pulled the covers neatly over the bed. He cautiously opened the door only to find Etsu had disappeared back downstairs. He stopped briefly at the toilet before clattering down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of breakfast. Etsu gave him a sunny smile as she looked across to the doorway where he stood. She motioned that breakfast was almost ready and put a finger to her lips, pointing to the floor above them. Iruka nodded, he'd kind of guessed that Naruto and Itsuki were still asleep.

'Any plans for today, Umino-san?' Etsu asked politely as they sat eating breakfast.

'Not really. I've got my class at the academy, and then I'm covering the Missions Room.' Iruka shrugged. 'Standard really. Any news on Ikeda-san?'

'He's going to be ok.' Etsu smiled broadly. 'He'll have to stay at the hospital for a few days, but apart from that it's all good by the sounds of it.'

'That's good news... Honda-san and Itsuki-kun will be happy.' Iruka grinned.

'Keiko-san was very happy when I saw her this morning, and Itsuki-kun will be happy when he wakes. Thank Kami... Well, you'd best be off.' Etsu nodded to the clock, Iruka chanced a glance and gasped.

'Hell, I didn't realise it was so late!'

He ran down the hall and pulled his sandals on. He realised somewhat belatedly that Etsu had followed him holding another small package.

'For lunch.' She smiled. Iruka gulped, the over-riding desire to kiss her tempered with the knowledge that they'd been friends less than a week. In the end Etsu made the decision for him. With a graceful movement she kissed him on the cheek. Iruka could feel himself blushing as he kissed Etsu's cheek in return.

'I'll see you around then?' Iruka murmured.

'Of course. Just come over whenever you want.' Etsu smiled shyly.

* * *

Iruka couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. He certainly had no idea how he got from Etsu's house to his apartment... Or from his apartment to the academy. _Was this what people meant when they said 'sky high'?_

Iruka sighed as he tidied his desk at the end of the day, preparatory to heading to the Missions Room. He jumped as he realised someone was watching him from the classroom doorway. He whirled round to find Anko staring at him with a venomous look in her eyes, her fingers lazily twirling a kunai round in a way all too suggestive of violence.

'Anko-san?' He queried nervously.

'I'm here with a warning Umino... You hurt Etsu-chan and I will personally see to it that the rest of your life is a _living hell_...' Anko growled. Iruka nodded dumbly as Anko turned on her heel and strode back down the hallway. Iruka let out a long sigh of relief. _What the hell?! He had worked out that Etsu and Anko knew each other, but he'd never known Anko be so... territorial?_ Iruka shook his head... _No, territorial was the wrong word. Defensive? Protective? Yes, Protective._ Iruka took some deep breaths. _Anko was protecting Etsu... But why?_

His shift in the Missions Room dragged by abominably. The time was made worse by how jumpy he'd become after his encounter with Anko.

'Iruka-sensei, what on earth is eating you?' Shizune asked impatiently as he dropped a handful of scrolls for the hundredth time.

'Nothing. Just a bit of a fright earlier is all.' Iruka muttered. He placed the scrolls firmly in a cupboard and locked the door. He turned to find Shizune directly behind him, an intense look on her face.

'Spill it, Iruka-sensei. What's happened?'

'Well, I don't want to mention names, but I guess I could outline the situation.' Iruka said after checking that the room was empty apart from the two of them.

'Fine. Talking will help, and maybe I might be able to offer some advice.' Shizune sat down in a chair and indicated Iruka should do the same.

'Well, I, um...' Iruka stuttered. 'Someone threatened me earlier...'

'What?! Who?' Shizune leaned forward with a look of concern.

'No, not like that. It wasn't serious. Nnnnnn... I met someone...' Iruka trailed off as he took in Shizune's knowing smile. He blushed profusely.

'Look, I'm pretty certain I know who...' Shizune smiled, her amusement all too clear. 'So you met her... and became friends... and now after less than a week you're wondering if you dare ask for more? _Naughty_!'

Iruka fidgeted uncomfortably at the last word. _He was trying to be considerate of Etsu's feelings. Granted he'd wanted to kiss her this morning, but he had waited until she made the first move._

'Ok, ok, sorry, sorry, I shouldn't tease. So who threatened you?' Shizune asked seriously.

'Um, well they're not a friend exactly - just someone who knows the person I'm friends with. Anyway they said if I hurt her they'd make the rest of my life a living hell.' Iruka leant forward and buried his head in his hands.

'Aaaand I'm guessing the fright was who said it rather than what was said?' Shizune puzzled for a minute, watching as Iruka rubbed his face. 'Well there's only a few people who I can think of who would say something like that... And they're all tokujo or jonin...'

'Exactly.' Iruka muttered.

'Anko... It was Anko wasn't it?' Shizune frowned. 'Why in hell would she be threatening you? She doesn't even know Etsu-san...'

'I think she does.' Iruka hurried on as he noted the puzzled look on Shizune's face. 'Izumo told me it was Anko who opened the door when I spoke to Lady Tsunade... I mentioned Anko's interest to Etsu-chan and she said she was pleased Mitirashi-chan still thought of her. And today when Anko threatened me... I'd say she definitely knew Etsu-chan. '

'Weird.' Shizune looked worried as she glanced at Iruka. 'You realise I'll have to tell Lady Tsunade about this?'

Iruka nodded dumbly. _He really had no clue why Shizune needed to tell the Hokage... At the end of the day Anko's threat wasn't that serious - it had just rattled him somewhat._ He groaned as Shizune bustled out of the room. The talk hadn't helped a bit. If anything it had made him feel worse.

* * *

Annnnd here ends Chapter 5...

Read and review please! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 - Apology

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Apology

The next day dawned cold, clear and all too soon for Iruka. He'd had a sleepless night after the run in with Anko in the afternoon and then his talk with Shizune. _He wondered for the thousandth time why Shizune would have to tell Lady Tsunade. The information wasn't that interesting nor was Anko's threat serious in any way shape or form._ A knock on his window startled him awake more effectively than the coffee he had been brewing could have managed. He groaned as he found Anko grinning at him through the glass.

'What do you want?' Iruka asked in disgruntled tones as he let the tokujo in.

'I'm to apologise for yesterday.' Anko muttered, equally disgruntled as she jumped down to the floor.

'Oh...' Iruka sounded so surprised that Anko seemed unable to suppress a giggle.

'So, I'm very sorry for what I said to you yesterday at the academy.' Anko ran her left hand through her hair. Iruka frowned as he noted how very tired the tokujo looked. Seemed like she was pulling back to back missions the same as every other shinobi in the village...

'It's ok... Apology accepted... On one condition.' Iruka grinned at Anko's surprised look. It was just too good an opportunity to miss though.

'Hnnnn.' Anko pouted and pulled a face. 'Fine. Whaddya want?'

'How do you and Etsu-chan know each other?'

'Oh...' Anko seemed relieved by the question. 'Hnnnn. Well I'm guessing she hasn't told you a whole lot. She never tells anyone a lot, but she kind of... she... well... you see... she... She saved my life.'

Iruka nearly choked. 'What?!'

'Etsu-chan saved my life.' Anko blushed bright red. 'I'd been out on a long, hard mission and the enemy came very close to killing me before it was over. I was dimly aware of them being driven off by someone... Of course I was too out of it to know who they were! I could only presume it was a Konoha ninja! Then they took me to a safe-house and treated my wounds - it was about five days before I regained my senses enough to grasp what had happened. That someone who took care of me was Etsu-chan...'

'But she's a chunin...' Iruka gasped.

'Nnnnn. Yeah, but that's only really because of... Well I guess the village's attitude put her off... Plus she has a whole bunch of stuff in her past she doesn't talk about.' Anko shrugged. 'She's ducked out of promotion a couple of times.'

'Really?' Iruka chewed his lip thoughtfully.

'Look Iruka-sensei, will you make me a promise?' Anko cocked an eyebrow at him.

'I guess... If it's just a repetition of yesterday's threat.' Iruka grinned as Anko looked fleetingly guilty.

'Well, yeah. Just promise you won't hurt her?' Anko grinned. 'And maybe don't tell her about yesterday? Please?'

'Why don't tell her about yesterday?' Iruka frowned.

'Lady Tsunade already chewed me out good for it... I don't think I could face Etsu-chan if she knew...' Anko looked worriedly at Iruka.

'Etsu-chan would probably just laugh.' Iruka retorted.

'She wouldn't. You can trust me on that... I've been in trouble with her before...' Anko replied miserably. Iruka could hardly believe his ears - Anko was so obviously uncomfortable.

'Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. And I promise I'll try not to hurt her.' Iruka smiled.

'Good.' Anko shrugged. 'If you want my advice, try and get her to talk about her past. I don't think it can be as bad as she makes out...'

'Ok. And my advice is - go see Etsu-chan! I know she'd love to see you...' Iruka grinned as Anko gave him a calculating look.

'Hnnnn... Fine - you heading over there after finishing your shift today?' Anko waited for Iruka's puzzled nod. 'I'll go with you then.'

* * *

'Heeeeeey! Iruka-sensei! We going or what?' Anko yelled from the doorway of the Missions Room. It was Iruka's turn to go bright red. It was Saturday for crying out loud! There were still people in the room... Including Lady Tsunade and Shizune... And Lady Tsunade looked like she was about to murder him!

'As soon as I'm done.' Iruka snapped irritably. Anko leant against the doorframe chewing on a dango stick.

'Why don't you go Iruka-sensei? And I'll close the Missions Room for the night?' Shizune asked in icy tones.

'Oh, ok... If you're sure.' Iruka stood up and began filing papers away quickly. He waited until he passed close to Shizune before hissing. 'It's not what you think.'

From Shizune's look, she didn't believe him.

* * *

'Did you have to do that?!' Iruka wailed as they trotted down the street that led to Etsu's house.

'Do what?' Anko looked surprised. 'You were taking too long!'

'Rrrrrr! You know what!' Iruka yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the street. 'What was it? Payback?'

'Iruka-sensei, you're making a scene...' Anko frowned. 'Look, I didn't mean anything by it... or whatever you thought I was doing. I'm just... look, patience isn't my strong suit - ok?'

Unsurprisingly, Etsu was at the main gate to greet them.

'I might have guessed you two wouldn't get on...' She smiled shyly.

'Hey! Etsu-chan! Long time no see!' Anko grinned happily.

'And you, Mitarashi-chan.' Etsu hugged the older woman before trotting briskly down the path to her house. Anko stood frozen to the spot for about five seconds before following. Iruka only just managed to stifle a chuckle.

'So was that little argument for show or was it for real?' Etsu asked curiously as they entered the hallway of her home.

'Eh?' Iruka looked puzzled.

'For real...' Anko's eyebrows rose. 'Why?'

'Because there was an ANBU following you, and he's now sitting in the tree outside.' Etsu didn't sound exactly worried by the prospect... More like she was curious...

'Ah. Well, Lady Tsunade and Shizune-san may have the wrong end of the stick over a few things...' Anko chuckled. Etsu rolled her eyes expressively.

'A few things! Why send an ANBU agent?' Iruka yelped as he looked back out of the door.

'Hnnn. Because Godaime-sama is Hokage, and the ANBU are under her direct control, and this was obviously the next best thing, after coming herself?' Etsu explained with great patience.

'He's gone now Iruka-sensei...' Anko laughed.

'Not before giving Umino-san a heart-attack...' Etsu giggled in return.

'Not funny.' Iruka groused.

* * *

Iruka wandered up through the quiet streets to his apartment. He'd spent the entire evening with Etsu and Anko. Etsu had cooked dinner, Anko had insisted on setting new traps for fox-san and Iruka had been tasked with picking a movie from Etsu's extensive collection. They'd eaten and talked, and talked and drunk the night away. _Kami, when was the last time he'd had this much fun?_

* * *

And here endeth Chapter 6...

Read and review folks! We love reviews here! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7 - Pain

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Pain

Over a month had passed since the night he'd sat drinking and laughing with Etsu and Anko. Iruka reckoned he'd give pretty much anything to go back to that evening instead of having to deal with his present problems. Lady Tsunade had sent him to investigate reports of unusual civilian activity a few miles south of the village. An open and shut mission, find out what was causing the disturbance, write a report and file it; further action to be taken if required. He'd not expected to run into enemy shinobi. The ensuing fight had been brief and bloody. How the hell he'd gotten out alive he did not know. Now all he had to do was make it back to the village. It'd taken him all day to get this far. Now night was gathering again.

He left the erratic path he'd been weaving through the trees and came to a standstill on the ground. His wounds hadn't seemed that serious, but they just wouldn't stop bleeding. A rustling behind him alerted him that he had, after all, been followed. Iruka knew he should move. Run. Anything, but stand still. With painful slowness the world spun into blackness as the enemy closed from behind.

* * *

Iruka became painfully aware of being shaken violently. The crowning insult was when his attacker slapped him soundly across the cheek.

'...ka!'

Nnnnn. who was that shouting at him?

'...-san!'

Iruka groaned.

'Iruka!'

Slowly his muddled brain caught on to who the voice belonged to. He opened his eyes a tiny crack. Sure enough, it was Etsu leaning over him. She was covered in blood herself. Iruka sleepily wondered what she was doing this far out. She'd said her mission wouldn't take her out of the village for some time. The first light of morning was just breaking through the forest canopy...

'Umino Iruka if you don't wake the bloody hell up this instance... I'll... I'll...'

'You'll what?' Iruka croaked. _Etsu certainly was beautiful when she got annoyed..._

'I don't know!' Etsu let out a sigh of relief. 'We need to move. Come on.'

 _Not, 'can you move' but 'come on'._ Iruka groaned again and gratefully accepted the hand Etsu offered. Standing was not good, the world appeared to be spinning. Etsu slung his arm across her shoulders and then leapt straight up into the trees. Iruka was surprised by the pace she set considering she was pretty much having to carry him. Within an hour they'd reached the gates of the village. Iruka felt his cheeks colour slightly as Izumo and Kotetsu rushed over to meet them and he was lowered gently to the ground.

'Kami! What happened?' Kotetsu asked in panicked tones.

'Enemy ninja. I don't even know why he was alone!' Etsu snapped angrily.

'It was meant to be a C rank re-con mission.' Izumo explained hastily to the enraged kunoichi.

'We should... hospital... look bad...' Kotetsu's voice faded in and out as Iruka felt himself losing consciousness again. _Kami, not this again!_ He groaned, he couldn't pass out again. He all but choked as liquid was poured into his mouth. He swallowed automatically, he had no clue what it was, but his comrades would never harm him, of that he was sure. He quickly questioned that opinion as he felt his limbs becoming heavy and the black abyss consumed him.

* * *

Iruka lay half-awake, it took him a painfully long time to realise he was in a hospital bed, an intravenous drip attached to his arm. _Dark already; how long had he been out?!_ He groaned and shifted uncomfortably. There were people talking nearby, though Iruka couldn't make out the words. Everything beyond the bed seemed like it was miles away; it was most unnerving.

'Iruka-sensei?' Sakura's face appeared above him. He blinked sleepily, but couldn't find the strength or inclination to speak.

'Leave him be Sakura-kun.' That was Lady Tsunade's voice, now much closer. 'Etsu-san's potions are very effective. He'll be asleep again in under a minute.'

Etsu-san's potions? Iruka wondered sleepily what was meant by those words.

'...reverse it?' Sakura was talking to Lady Tsunade.

'No... awake...better...' Lady Tsunade's voice faded out. This time Iruka happily succumbed to the waiting blackness.

* * *

Iruka became hazily aware of pain, of sunshine streaming into the room where people were still talking.

'Good morning Iruka-sensei.' Lady Tsunade smiled warmly as she stepped into his line of sight. 'How do you feel?'

'I feel fine, apart from the pain.' Iruka mumbled sleepily.

'What was that Etsu-san gave him?' Izumo's voice drifted across the room.

'I have no idea...' Lady Tsunade frowned. 'She's very skilled with herbs, but I've never asked her about them. Her mother's family have worked as herbalists for generations... Though Etsu-san is very private about both her own knowledge and what herb-lore has been passed down through her family. Even so, there are some of her medicines that we use here in the hospital.'

'Should we ask for this one?' Shizune's voice seemed distant.

'Nnnn. I'll ask. But later, Shizune.' Lady Tsunade said firmly. 'Iruka-sensei, just try to rest up for now.'

With that footsteps left the room and the door closed. Iruka was alone. He groggily propped himself up on his elbows and reached for the water glass. Taking a long drink, he sighed. Whatever Etsu had given him, his wounds felt better than he had any right to expect at this juncture. He just wished he didn't feel so sleepy. The door opened again.

'Iruka?' Kotetsu called quietly.

'Yeah?' Iruka carefully slid back down into the bed..

'Heh, good to see you looking better.' Kotetsu grinned and waved an envelope. 'Your students wanted you to have this.'

'Oh.' Iruka eyed the bulging envelope groggily. 'Good wishes eh?'

'Reckon so...' Kotetsu placed the envelope within easy reach of the injured man.

'Have you seen Etsu-chan?' Iruka asked suddenly.

'No, why?' Kotetsu sounded surprised.

'She was injured as well. Didn't you bring her here?'

'Nnnn. She just... kind of... took off.' Kotetsu rubbed his neck thoughtfully. 'Didn't look like she was seriously injured though. And some of the blood may not have been hers. She had quite a fight on her hands rescuing you apparently.'

'She told you that?' It was Iruka's turn to look surprised.

'No, Kakashi and a couple of the other jonin went out to clean up yesterday after we'd gotten you to the hospital.' Kotetsu licked his lips nervously. 'She's one helluva kunoichi huh?'

'Yes, she is.' Iruka looked thoughtful. 'Kotetsu? Could I ask a favour?'

'Sure.'

'Could you and Izumo go over to Etsu-chan's and check on her?' Iruka blushed slightly. 'I'm a little worried.'

'Well we would, but we don't know where she lives.' Izumo appeared next to Kotetsu.

'Oh, Anko knows, or Naruto.' Iruka thought for a minute. 'Lady Tsunade or Shizune must know as well. I'm just worried.'

'Nnnnn. Ok, we'll find out and go over.' Izumo chuckled. 'As you're so _worried_.'

Iruka looked sharply at his two friends. There was a definite sparkle of amusement in both their eyes.

'It's not what you think...' Iruka began, his eyes already drifting shut.

'Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that Iruka.' Kotetsu grinned impishly as he and Izumo watched Iruka slip gently back into sleep.

* * *

Here ends Chapter 7...

Read and review folks! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 - Ramen

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Ramen

'So three days of sleep helped at all, Iruka-sensei?' Lady Tsunade asked as she stepped into Iruka's hospital room.

'Hnnnn... Three days?' Iruka looked surprised. _Sure, today was the first day he'd actually been able to sit up and properly take stock of where he was and what was going on, but... Three days?!_

'Yeah, you weren't really very with it when you were awake so I did wonder.' Lady Tsunade chuckled.

'Etsu-chan? Where is she?' Iruka asked in confusion. 'Did she make it to the hospital?'

'You asked Izumo and Kotetsu to check on her remember? So they asked me for her address and I warned them she probably wouldn't be there and I was right. She's disappeared.' Lady Tsunade frowned.

'She wasn't there?!' Iruka gasped.

'Maybe not as serious as it sounds. Her mission is of a nature that if she gets leads, she has to follow them up promptly, so I'm inclined not to worry. And as I believe she has informed you already - she can take care of herself medically.' Lady Tsunade perused the medical notes at the end of Iruka's bed. 'You should be able to go home soon... Possibly even tomorrow, just so long as you're able to move around ok. Though I would advise two weeks rest at home before going back to the academy.'

'Two weeks?' Iruka sounded so disappointed.

'Two weeks.' Lady Tsunade repeated firmly. 'Your recovery thus far has been aided by whatever potion Etsu-san gave you at the gate. I have no clue what the heck it was, but it kept you unconscious for nearly twenty four hours and then heavily sedated for a further seventy two. It also seems to promote healing, judging by how fast you've recovered.'

'Oh...' Iruka sighed. Lady Tsunade smiled and left the room leaving him to his own thoughts. He stared out of the window. Spring was advancing fast and blossoms clung to the trees like clumps of lace.

'Umino-san?' An uncertain voice came from the doorway.

'Etsu-chan?!' Iruka looked round in disbelief.

'I hoped you'd be awake.' Etsu smiled shyly as she entered the room and closed the door. Iruka noted immediately that she was carrying a bag; he wondered if it was possibly for him.

'Um, yeah, I woke up properly this morning. Lady Tsunade said I might be ok to go home tomorrow, but that I'll have to rest for two weeks...' Iruka sighed, it seemed so natural to tell Etsu; though she seemed surprised by his frankness.

'Well that's good news.' Etsu smiled. _There was the mask again..._

'You, er, weren't too badly injured then?' Iruka looked into her eyes searchingly as she drew a chair close to the bed and sat down.

'Uh-uh. Just a few scrapes and scratches from the fight. I was heading out on a mission when I found you. Sorry if you've been worried, Umino-san.' Etsu-chan flushed bright red.

'Nnnnnn. You know Izumo and Kotetsu came to your house right?' It was Iruka's turn to blush. 'Sorry...'

'No need to apologise. Itsuki-kun saw them on their way back from my house and told them I was away. He liked Hagane-san quite a lot I think.' Etsu smiled warmly.

'Kami...' Iruka chuckled. 'Etsu-chan can I ask you something?'

'Yes.'

'What did you give me? At the gate, the drink I mean, even Lady Tsunade doesn't seem to know what it was exactly...' Iruka trailed off.

'Oh, something I came up with to aid my recovery from missions. That was the first time I'd tried using it on anyone other than myself... I didn't actually know if it would work.' Etsu shrugged sadly. 'I thought you were dying...'

'Dying?!' Iruka's eyes were like saucers as Etsu nodded once. 'Nnnnnn.'

'I had to go straight back out after the lead I was following.' Etsu raised a small smile. 'I did give Kamizuki-san a message for Godaime-sama, saying that the drink shouldn't interact with any of the medication they used at the hospital for pain. I also left instructions on where to access my research in case of emergency. I'm just thankful that it worked and they had no need of the information.'

'Have you seen Lady Tsunade?' Iruka looked curiously at Etsu. The kunoichi shifted uncomfortably.

'No. I haven't seen her. I had to sneak in to avoid the medi-nin!' Etsu sounded nervous.

'Avoid the medi-nin? Why?' Iruka frowned; then realisation dawned. 'Oh. You're frightened of hospitals?'

'Nnnnnn. Yeah, I guess frightened is as good a description as any.' Etsu murmured so quietly that Iruka struggled to hear her. 'My mother... she died here.'

'I'm sorry...' Iruka struggled to think of the right words to say.

'It was... a long time ago. Since then, I've just avoided the place.' Etsu shrugged. 'My family have been herbalists for generations, so I could already pretty much take care of myself.'

'Hence your knowledge of medicine, and the -er -potion, you gave me...' Iruka cocked his head to one side and smiled winningly.

'Potion?' Etsu repeated in confusion.

'It's what Lady Tsunade called it... I came to at some point and heard them talking. Lady Tsunade said it was "one of Etsu-san's potions", Shizune and Sakura were there too I think.' Iruka chuckled. 'I think they'd like to have some for the village's own use.'

'I see.' Etsu pulled a face. They sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

'What are you doing when you get out?' Etsu asked suddenly.

'Sitting around getting bored for two weeks?' Iruka chuckled. 'Lady Tsunade was very clear that I would need another two weeks to fully recover.'

'Nnnnn. You...' Etsu trailed off into an unintelligible mumble.

'What?' Iruka coloured slightly. He could guess what Etsu was asking, but he wanted to hear it properly before he agreed.

'You... maybe... want to... come... stay... at my place?' Etsu blushed profusely. 'I should be around for a couple of weeks... And it would be company for you...'

'Well, if you don't mind.' Iruka scratched his nose thoughtfully. 'I know you're not used to having people around...'

'Oh, well I have neighbours... And there are a couple of people who sometimes stay over... And I've taken care of injured shinobi before...' Etsu trailed off.

'Itsuki-kun and Naruto-kun I suppose?' Iruka chuckled. _He had a feeling Etsu wasn't telling him everything..._

'I'll go speak to Godaime-sama.' Etsu rose hurriedly. 'This is for you.'

She lifted the bag she'd carried in onto Iruka's lap and turned to leave. As soon as the door closed Iruka all but dove into the bag. There was a large box containing cakes with a note taped to it. Iruka grinned at the words "For Sharing". He placed the box on the cabinet next to the bed and turned to the second item in the bag. Buried at the bottom was a takeaway container. Iruka nearly shouted with delight as he peeled back the lid. Ichiraku Miso Ramen with Pork...

* * *

And here endeth chapter 8...

Read and review folks! Love reviews! :D


	9. Chapter 9 - Cakes

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Cakes

The day passed slowly, having nothing whatsoever to do was absolute purgatory for the normally busy Iruka. He amused himself for a time by opening the envelope Kotetsu had bought him previously. The letters and drawings from his students cheered him greatly, though he was still railing against the idea of two more weeks away from the academy. He'd gone back to staring wistfully out of the window by mid-afternoon, when the door to his room rattled open.

'Well, don't you look bored?' Asuma chuckled as he stepped in and closed the door.

'Nnnnnn. Asuma-sensei...' Iruka managed to raise half a smile at the jonin.

'That bad huh?' Asuma let out a cloud of smoke and walked across to grab the chair Etsu had left by his bed earlier. 'You're looking pretty good for a man who got his half dead arse dragged back to the village only four days ago.'

'Dragged back to the village by a kunoichi you mean.' Iruka replied bitterly. The reaction of his colleagues to that titbit of gossip was not one he'd been looking forward to.

'Eh? Oh, you mean Etsu-san?' Asuma grinned broadly. 'I don't think you'll get ribbed for it. She's quite the kunoichi.'

'Why is everyone saying that?' Iruka frowned trying to remember who else had praised Etsu recently. _Kotetsu... He'd said something very similar._

'That disturbance we thought was civilian in origin? Turns out it was rogue shinobi stirring up trouble. I don't think anyone could have got out of there, unscathed, on their own - not even the jonin.' Asuma leant back and regarded Iruka thoughtfully. 'Everyone's amazed you survived; even more amazed Etsu-san killed them.'

'They're all dead?' Iruka felt inexplicably sick. _How on earth could Etsu have killed all of them?!_

'Most. Kakashi, Ibiki and I were sent out to capture or kill the enemy. Lady Tsunade was hoping Ibiki might get information on why they were so near the Village. Etsu-san's report stated that a few were alive when she left and she believed there were more out there.' Asuma paused. 'The only ones we found were dead. Some had obviously been killed by Etsu-san; others had been killed by their own comrades.'

'The others weren't captured?' Iruka stiffened. _That was potentially worse than them all being dead...Whatever intelligence they'd gathered about Konoha would now be in enemy hands._

'No. We tracked a small group to the border. Our orders only permitted us to go that far.' Asuma fiddled with his cigarette. 'You didn't overhear anything? I know your mission was reconnaissance, but anything may be a clue.'

'I didn't get close enough.' Iruka sighed. 'I was expecting a civilian force with a few possible guards, not an entrenched shinobi band with skilled sensory types on lookout. They were on me before I got within a mile of the main camp, it was quite a shock to find they were ninja...'

'Entrenched?' Asuma latched onto the word with interest. 'Why entrenched?'

'Well...' Iruka thought for a minute, trying to pinpoint what had been wrong with the whole situation... 'It's not like they'd set traps and I didn't even see the lookouts. There was just something about the area... When I realised they were there and I hadn't noticed them... They'd hidden in the way a Konoha shinobi would have done . They knew the lay of the land, where to hide and where to try and corner an enemy. They nearly had me a couple of times. And like I say, I didn't even come close to their camp...'

'Interesting. We didn't search for a camp.' Asuma looked thoughtful.

'I'm probably wrong.' Iruka muttered darkly.

'Forgive me if I choose to doubt that last statement Iruka-sensei.' Asuma smiled warmly. 'You're too good a ninja to jump to conclusions just because you had a fright and got injured.'

Asuma went quiet, seemingly intent on his cigarette for the time being. Iruka sighed. He was glad it was Asuma asking the questions. He was somewhat startled when the door opened and Izumo poked his head into the room.

'You done yet Asuma?' The chunin queried.

'Eh? Oh, yeah. Iruka-sensei was most helpful.' Asuma nodded as he stretched his legs out.

'Ok. I'll tell the others.' Izumo disappeared.

'Others?' Iruka asked suspiciously.

'Come now Sensei... You didn't think your comrades weren't worried? I know you don't really remember much, but we've all been here quite a lot these last few days. And today you're finally awake!' Asuma chuckled and extinguished his cigarette.

'Iruka-sensei!' Ino called enthusiastically from the doorway.

'Yo.' Shikamaru strolled lazily in past Ino as Choji waved heartily over Ino's shoulder.

'Will you two move?!' Sakura's voice enquired sharply from without. Ino and Choji joined Shikamaru by the window. Iruka gaped as Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Kurenai, Sakura and Shizune squeezed into the room. As Shizune closed the door an exclamation announced the arrival of Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata. Iruka could feel his cheeks reddening.

'Sorry, we all wanted to see you Iruka-sensei.' Choji laughed.

'We won't stay long.' Shizune fixed a glare at the room in general; nobody apparently took much notice.

'Its fine, its fine! you can stay.' Iruka smiled. 'I'm just sitting here getting bored. Now I can sit here and talk.'

'Not for too long you don't Sensei. You're still weak.' Sakura chided fondly as she seated herself on a stool near the foot of his bed.

'Ah, but I have something to share with you all.' Iruka grinned at the puzzled faces the others pulled. 'Asuma? Behind you, on the cabinet there's a box - could you hand it round please?'

'Huh?' Asuma craned his neck round and lifted the box over. 'This box?'

'Iruka-sensei - where did that come from?' Shizune asked suspiciously.

'Etsu-chan was here earlier...' Iruka grinned at Shizune's startled exclamation.

'But visiting hours only just started.' Ino frowned.

'Then she must have come outside of visiting hours.' Shikamaru stated in bored tones. 'Meaning she knew where Iruka-sensei was and eluded the medi-nin to get here.'

'I wonder why...' Shizune sighed. 'Etsu-chan certainly is mysterious...'

'So what's in the box Sensei?' Choji asked expectantly.

'Some of Etsu-san's home baking no doubt.' Shizune muttered. The others looked expectant as Asuma opened the box. A low whistle escaped Asuma's lips; he helped himself to a cake and shoved the box toward the chunin and genin.

'Dig in.' Iruka grinned as he snaffled a cake for himself. Shizune sighed and shook her head before picking up a cake. The younger chunin fetched chairs from outside, Shikamaru elected to stay propped against the window sill and Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma settled onto the second bed in the room.

'Mmmmmm... I never knew Etsu-san was such a good cook!' Kurenai exclaimed after devouring her cake in three neat bites.

'You should try her ration bars...' Shizune trailed off at the others' stares. 'Heh, I've been on a mission with Etsu-san recently... Lady Tsunade sent the two of us instead of a team... She makes her own food as well as her own medicine.'

'What are they like?' Genma asked curiously as he reached for another lemon cake.

'Hnnnn. Hard to describe... I know she uses some kind of dried fruit in them. They're just good.' Shizune shrugged. 'Plus she has different types. Like she has an energy boost bar that is _extreme_!'

'Sounds like the food pills and ration bars we already have.' Shikamaru noted.

'No. Our current rations are quite bland - I also find they don't release energy as efficiently as Etsu-san's do. I'm not sure why.' Shizune frowned.

'Well, I reckon if her rations are as good as her cakes, I'm game to go on a mission with her anytime!' Genma licked his lips and winked at Iruka. Iruka looked blankly back at his comrade.

'Meh. It's not really my cup of tea, but for cakes they're not bad.' Kiba mused.

'Try these...' Asuma pointed at a cluster of small cakes covered in cornflakes. Kiba picked one up, sniffed suspiciously and bit into it. His eyes widened at the satisfying crunch.

'Better?' Kurenai chuckled.

'Yeah... I didn't know you could get crunchy cakes!' Kiba's eyes focussed on the few that were left.

'Hey!' Asuma swiped two more. Kurenai gave Shizune a look and they both started laughing. Iruka smiled faintly as visiting hours came and went, his friends and ex-students seemingly unaware of the passage of time. It was almost nine in the evening when Lady Tsunade swept into the room, her face clearly displaying shock and disapproval at the fact no one had gone home.

'Shizune!' The Hokage thundered. 'I said a short visit.'

'Aiiiii!' Shizune gulped.

'Our fault Lady Tsunade...' Asuma waved a placating hand. 'None of us have looked at the clock in ages.'

'I guess we should go.' Genma rose from his seat on the second hospital bed. 'We'll drop by your apartment Iruka-sensei.'

'I'd like that.' Iruka smiled. The others nodded confirmation to Genma's words.

'Ahhhh. But Iruka-sensei won't be at home.' Lady Tsunade remarked smugly.

'Eh? You're not sending him out on a mission?' Asuma enquired in shocked tones.

'Lady Tsunade?!' Shizune's eyes widened.

'Etsu-chan spoke to you then?' Iruka's cheeks coloured as the attention of the whole room was suddenly on him.

'She did. And I whole heartedly agreed.' Lady Tsunade beamed.

'So, Iruka will be staying with Etsu-san?' Kotetsu cocked his head on one side, looking at Izumo knowingly.

'Seems so...' Lady Tsunade smiled.

* * *

And that's chapter 9...

*Although you don't see the fight between Etsu and the enemy shinobi who attacked Iruka, I do try for realism on my fight scenes. Whilst Iruka may have escaped and evaded them, it's very unlikely either he or Etsu could have either killed all of them or driven them off effectively. There are fight scenes later! :D

*As for cakes with cornflakes - a recipe from my Nan! She called them melting moments, though the recipes I've seen usually describe them as biscuits... My Nan's recipe is definitely cake like, though not true 'cake'. It's weird, and like so many of her recipes I have no idea where she found it!

As always, read and review folks! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10 - Confession

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Confession

'You ready to go Iruka-sensei?'

Iruka turned violently to find Kakashi standing in the doorway to his hospital room. He nodded briefly , before following the jonin out of the hospital. He blinked as the morning sun hit his eyes in the entrance to the hospital.

'Ok to stop at my place first?' Iruka asked as they started off down the street.

'No need. Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san have already moved your stuff over to Etsu-san's house.' Kakashi replied from behind his book.

'Great.' Iruka sighed. _He was willing to bet anything that the pair had thoroughly enjoyed that._ It seemed Kakashi was disinclined toward conversation for the rest of the trip. Iruka was surprised to find the jonin knew the way to Etsu's house however. _It didn't even seem like Kakashi was remembering directions in order to get there. More like, the jonin just knew where it was._

'Yo! Etsu-chan!' Kakashi shouted as they reached the front door. Etsu appeared from the kitchen.

'Hello Umino-san, Hatake-san.' Etsu smiled warmly.

'Etsu-chan...' Iruka shuffled his feet nervously.

'Well, I'll see you two around.' Kakashi waved, then after a few brief hand signs, he vanished with a faint pop and a cloud of smoke.

'Come on in... I fixed you the same room you had last time.' Etsu beckoned for Iruka to follow her.

'Er... Etsu-chan? What is that building next door? And the one by the gate?' Iruka asked as they climbed the stairs.

'Next door is an inn my family used to run, and the building by the gate is the old Okami Clinic... My mother's family were herbalists...' Etsu explained with a shrug. 'Of course neither of them have been used in years... In fact I can't even remember the clinic ever being open!'

'You're the last Okami then?' Iruka asked quietly as they reached the landing.

'Yes...' Etsu ducked her head as they entered the room. It was just as bright and cheery as Iruka remembered it. 'I opened the window to air it out for you... It was a trifle stuffy last time you stayed. I didn't know if you wanted to get some rest?'

Iruka could resist no longer. Following Etsu to the window he slipped his arms round Etsu's broad shoulders as she pulled the window in slightly. Etsu squeaked in surprise.

'Umino-san!?' Every muscle in her body was taut. _She's like a wild animal caught in a trap..._ Iruka mused.

'Thank you.' Iruka spoke quietly. 'Thank you for saving me. And thank you for letting me stay as well.'

'It's ok... Really... Please... Let go of me...' Etsu spluttered nervously. Iruka reluctantly released his hold on her.

'I'm sorry. That was... disrespectful...' Iruka muttered.

'I'm no good for you. Not as a friend, not as anything else. Hell, I'm not even to be trusted as a comrade...' Etsu muttered. 'If you knew the real me, you'd hate me.'

'Then tell me. Tell me who you think you are - why can't your comrades trust you when Lord Sandaime did and Lady Tsunade obviously does? Anko said I should ask about your past - she seemed to think you would talk to me about it...' Iruka's looked steadily at Etsu, willing her to trust him. 'You can trust me... I promise.'

'Umino-san...' Etsu looked away, but not before Iruka had seen the tears welling in her eyes. 'Please don't ask?'

'Trust me. Tell me.' Iruka persisted. Etsu sighed sadly.

'My mother was killed by my father...' Etsu paused.

'Oooookay...' Iruka looked puzzled. _Not exactly the answer to the question he'd asked...Nor the answer he was expecting..._

'He killed her the night that he defected from Konaha and became a rogue ninja. He was a close ally and confidant of Orochimaru...' Etsu's face was stained with tears. 'My older brothers... and... his wife... went with him.'

'Then your mother and father weren't married?' Iruka frowned. Etsu shook her head slowly.

'He was responsible for keeping Orochimaru supplied with test subjects and corpses. People hate me because I am his daughter... They are terrified I will turn out to be just like him... But I love Konoha! I am loyal! I just have no way to prove it yet!' Etsu sounded upset and yet defiant. Iruka pondered his original perception of her... _She wasn't simply gentle... She was independent and strong, a true shinobi - prepared to do whatever it took to protect her village. But there was a gentle streak to her nature that made her care, truly care, for the people around her... Yes, he could see now why the others disliked her so... Yet he could sense her loyalty to Konoha - he could sense it so strongly it was almost overwhelming in its intensity..._

'You are a Konoha ninja. My comrade. And the comrade of every other ninja in this village. And one day they will see it, know it, the way I do...' Iruka wrapped his arms around her again. Etsu seemed to panic for a moment before she relaxed quietly into his embrace.

'Why?' Etsu asked softly.

'Having relatives who defected doesn't mean _you_ aren't loyal to Konaha.' Iruka whispered.

'That's my mission.' Etsu murmured.

'What is?' Iruka enquired in confusion.

'Finding my family... and bringing them to justice by any means necessary. Sandaime-sama thought I was the only one who could accomplish it. He also believed the village would eventually accept me... But here we are, years on, and I still haven't completed my assignment - or gained the village's trust... It's like trying to catch smoke...' Etsu sighed and pulled out of his arms.

'So what does Lady Tsunade think of this mission? Could you request a team?' Iruka frowned.

'She knows of it, but it's espionage and reconnaissance for the most part. I rarely see the enemy... Even rarer are occasions where a team would be useful and those moments pass quickly. I think Kato-san must know of my identity and mission as well... She has been very forgiving... As for Mitarashi-chan... She guesses, but doesn't know for certain.' Etsu shrugged and looked thoughtfully out of the window.

'A team would still be better though. Surely?' Iruka sat on the bed.

'Nnnnn. There are ANBU teams assigned to tracking Orochimaru... Essentially we find him, we find my family. Hokage-sama keeps me informed of the latest intelligence as it comes in.' Etsu leaned back against the window frame.

'Could I help?' Iruka asked, a determined look set on his face.

'Not at the moment you can't...' Etsu chuckled quietly. 'You need to recover. Besides the latest report from ANBU is that they haven't found anything new. Orochimaru slithered back into whatever hole he came from after the attack on the village during the chunin exams and my father slipped off the radar some time ago...'

'Well, I seem to be healing well - so I may be able to help sooner than you think. I want to help. Anyway, the wounds weren't actually that serious - it was just that they bled badly. Lady Tsunade said it was like the enemy had hit me with some kind of poison that acted as an anti-coagulant... but not even she could detect what it was.'

'What?' Etsu's eyes seemed to burn as her face paled. ' Poison? Bleeding heavily? I thought you'd taken at least one serious hit and potentially been poisoned, but then I couldn't be sure. I thought you'd want to go to the hospital... I thought Godaime-sama would know what it was... Yet you say she couldn't detect it?'

'Well... Yes, the hospital was a good idea... I mean that's where most shinobi go when they're injured - you know we have some of the best medics in the world right?' Iruka looked nervously at Etsu. 'Besides, you were right about the poison - just not about me being serious hit...'

'How could I have been so stupid?! The ninja who injured you - what weapons did they use?' Etsu queried tightly.

'It was only one, though he hit me multiple times... He used a sword... But that's hardly unheard of. Lots of ninja use swords.' Iruka chewed his lip. Etsu was becoming increasingly agitated about something... Though he could not fathom exactly what.

'Umino-san, I need to take a blood sample from you. I cannot believe I've been so blind!' Etsu stated as she clattered out of the room. He waited quietly until Etsu reappeared with a hypodermic needle and a vial.

'May I ask why?' Iruka pouted as he rolled up his sleeve.

'Yeah. My Father and brothers all use swords in combat, but they taint the blades with an almost undetectable form of poison. It's an anti-coagulant - that means they don't need to cause a serious wound to kill you. They just need to cause enough damage that you'll bleed to death before you can get help. I should have realised from the state you were in that they were behind it!' Etsu expertly slid the needle into a vein and connected the vial. 'If it is what I think, I will need to contact Godaime-sama immediately so she can warn any shinobi who are trailing them.'

'That's probably where Kakashi-san was off to.' Iruka replied thoughtfully.

'What?' Etsu looked truly frightened. _Ah ha! So she did know Kakashi! And cared for him deeply it would seem. And that would be why Kakashi knew his way here..._ Iruka felt an unexplainable twist of jealousy at the realisation.

'Kakashi, Asuma and Ibiki were the ones who went out to try and capture the enemy after I got attacked. Unfortunately all the enemy were dead. They tracked the survivors to the border. It would make sense for Lady Tsunade to send them on a follow up mission.' Iruka watched as Etsu removed the needle and applied a small dressing to the wound.

'Come on. Let's see if my theory is correct.' Etsu exited the room and started down the stairs. Iruka followed, slowly pulling down his sleeve.

Etsu's workroom was at the back of the house, along from the kitchen. The walls were lined with shelves of jars and bottles, all neatly labelled. From the ceiling hung bunches of herbs at various stages of the drying process. Iruka sank onto a stall and watched as Etsu busily prepared some sort of solution. Finally she picked up the vial of his blood and added a few drops to the clear liquid solution. Within seconds the entire thing turned a sickly green colour.

'Damn!' Etsu swore.

'It is what you thought then?' Iruka asked sleepily.

'More like what I feared...'

* * *

And that's chapter 10...

*Etsu refers to everyone by their surnames... I don't know Shizune's surname - I don't think it's ever mentioned - so for arguments sake I've just used her Uncle's surname for this fanfic. Please forgive this!

Read and review folks! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11 - Grounded

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Grounded

Iruka watched sleepily as Etsu cleared the worktop of tools and chemicals. He couldn't believe she'd worked things out so quickly, but then she knew about the poison and how to detect it.

'I'm sorry Umino-san.' Etsu spoke steadily, her eyes locked with his.

'It's ok...' Iruka mumbled with a grin.

'No, really, it's not. I thought you'd been attacked - and injured - by the shinobi who were _pursuing_ you. I should have realised from your symptoms that you'd received the injury elsewhere and they were just the cleanup crew... I really have been unforgivably stupid...' Etsu ran impatient fingers through her hair.

'Oh...' Iruka's eyes widened as he grasped what Etsu was saying. 'Look, you're not used to having to take care of someone else... You said yourself, you work alone...'

'Umino-san you should get some rest. I won't be gone more than a couple of hours.' Etsu cut him short with an apologetic look. Iruka jumped as a loud hail sounded from the front of the house.

'Etsu-san! Iruka!'

'That's Izumo-san...' Iruka stated unnecessarily .

'Better see what they want.' Etsu muttered as she left the room. Iruka sighed and trudged out to the hallway.

'Hey! Iruka!' Kotetsu waved as Iruka came in to view. Etsu was nowhere to be seen.

'Where's Etsu-chan?' Iruka blinked sleepily.

'Here.' Etsu appeared from the kitchen carrying a note. 'Kamizuki-san could you take this to Godaime-sama for me?'

'Of course.' Izumo took the missive, he nodded to Kotetsu. 'I'll be right back.'

'So, any chance of cake?' Kotetsu grinned cheekily as Izumo disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Nnnnn. Later, maybe... Hagane-san? Can you get Umino-san settled in upstairs? I have to make antidote and fast!' Etsu disappeared back towards her workroom.

'What is going on?' Kotetsu groaned as he slipped out of his sandals and motioned that Iruka should lead the way.

'Etsu-chan knows why I was bleeding so heavily despite the enemy not hitting any vital spots or even giving me very serious injuries.' Iruka explained over his shoulder. 'Lady Tsunade needs to know immediately and I guess Etsu-chan must have an antidote to the poison.'

'Er... the wounds were serious enough that you would have had to go to the hospital regardless...' Kotetsu pointed out.

'I know. What I'm saying Kotetsu, is that I wouldn't have lost so much blood.' Iruka sighed and stopped to catch his breath. _He felt weak from tiredness... Was this a side effect of the poison?_

'If Etsu-san is so knowledgeable why didn't she realise sooner?' Kotetsu asked drily.

'Hey! Etsu-chan was heading out on a mission when she found me! She already explained it to me just now... I'd say she's actually quite upset and embarrassed over it... I'll try and explain later when I'm not so damned tired.' Iruka groaned and sank to the floor, propping himself up against the wall.

'Hnnnn. If you say so.' Kotetsu didn't sound convinced.

'I trust Etsu-chan.' Iruka stated firmly.

'Yeah, so do the rest of us... Lady Tsunade did mention her family were herbalists once... or twice... well quite a few times actually. She also explained that they used a different system of poisons and medicine to the rest of the village.' Kotetsu shrugged.

'Which side of the family though?' Iruka muttered darkly.

'Huh? What do you mean which side of the family?' Kotetsu frowned. 'Etsu-san grew up with her mother didn't she?'

'Hm? Oh, yeah. Her mother's family...' Iruka agreed distantly.

'Come on... Let's go...' Kotetsu pulled Iruka to his feet and gave him a friendly shove in the direction of the stairs. Iruka sighed and hauled himself up the torturous staircase before walking the short way down the corridor to his room.

'Um, well this is me for now I guess.' Iruka sat down on the bed. It felt like the room was spinning...

'Nice room eh?' Kotetsu winked. 'Izumo and I were rather jealous when we dropped your stuff off. Anyway - want a hand off with your clothes?'

'What!?' Iruka shot backwards across the bed.

'Well, Etsu-san said to get you settled... Seeing as how tired you are, I think she meant sleep.' Kotetsu laughed.

'Well, I think she meant unpacking!' Iruka looked desperately about for the bags they must have bought over. 'Where's my stuff?'

'Already put away. Etsu-san had me and Izumo do that for you.' Kotetsu was still laughing.

'Fine. I'm in my room. I'm settled.' Iruka folded his arms and glared at his friend. Kotetsu burst into another fit of mirth.

'Eeeeh... Yeah. I guess you are. Still, you should get some sleep.' Kotetsu stepped into the doorway and reached for the handle. 'You're a lucky bastard Iruka.'

And with that Kotetsu was gone, closing the door as he left. Iruka relaxed slowly as Kotetsu's footsteps died away. He yawned. Sleep was probably the best idea right now.

* * *

Some hours later Iruka was startled awake by the sound of loud voices. He listened drowsily for a time before deciding to find out what was going on. He straightened his clothes and padded downstairs warily.

'Absolutely out of the question!' Lady Tsunade snarled as Iruka entered the hall. Kotetsu waved cheerily to him from his position in the doorway. Izumo stood looking like he'd rather be anywhere than where he was.

'I'm the only person who knows how to fight them!' Etsu howled in annoyance. Iruka shivered at the menacing atmosphere that seemed to shadow Etsu's anger...

'You're also the only person in this village with any knowledge of the poisons they use! The only person who knows how to treat any wounded effectively!' Tsunade was furious. 'Be reasonable and see sense!'

'And who the hell else do you think can tackle them?!' Etsu stamped her foot impatiently.

'ANBU!' Tsunade roared. 'I already have teams watching the border - and I will recall the jonin and chunin I just despatched! The jonin can head out again after they're equipped with antidote... the chunin I'll keep back.'

'What about the antidote for the ANBU watching the border?' Etsu frowned.

'I'm despatching another ANBU team now. They'll carry it.' Lady Tsunade snapped before sighing heavily. 'Please, Etsu-san. I'm not unmindful of how dangerous this is... But seriously, it's ok to let others handle it. Trust your comrades.'

'Huh.' Etsu grunted. She sounded thoroughly unconvinced.

'Alright. Now, could you draw up that report I asked for?' Lady Tsunade growled in annoyance as Etsu looked obstinate. 'Etsu-san! Can you just try and understand how important you are to this village right now?'

'Fine, fine. I understand.' Etsu's growled. 'But at least allow me the right to dislike being made to stay here...'

'Dislike it all you like.' Lady Tsunade smiled tiredly. 'I can understand your feelings Etsu-san, but as Hokage I must look at the bigger picture. Which is why I'm assigning a team to guard you. And I'm setting ANBU agents to watch the house... And YOU.'

'Marvellous.' Etsu muttered darkly.

'But won't that make the rest of the village think Etsu-chan has done something wrong?' Iruka cut in.

'At this juncture, what the village thinks of me is immaterial. As Godaime-sama says, there is "the bigger picture" to consider.' Etsu growl was almost feral. 'Besides, my reputation can't get much worse.'

'Lady Tsunade...' Izumo tentatively attracted the Hokage's attention. 'Could Kotetsu and I...'

'Way ahead of you.' Lady Tsunade beamed. 'You two and Genma are all available currently. I'll give some thought to the other member of the squad.'

'Perhaps an ANBU?' Etsu suggested sarcastically.

'Not a bad idea... But no, I don't think that's necessary, Anko will be back in the village tomorrow. So I'll send her over as soon as she gets back.' Lady Tsunade looked thoughtful.

'Oh marvellous. What difference is there between an ANBU and that sadistic tokujo?' Etsu snorted. 'I'm going to go and make bread.'

'Huh?' Kotetsu and Izumo looked curiously at the annoyed kunoichi as she stamped down the hallway.

'Well, that ought to calm her down a little.' Lady Tsunade looked wearily on as Etsu disappeared into the kitchen.

'How?' Iruka frowned. 'She's mad as hell right now.'

'Bread dough needs to be kneaded... Or in Etsu-san's case beaten up.' Lady Tsunade smiled faintly. 'Izumo, tell Shizune I need the first available ANBU members in my office now. Kotetsu, go and inform Genma I want to see him regarding a mission.'

'Very good, Lady Tsunade.' Izumo and Kotetsu acknowledged the order quietly before disappearing in identical clouds of smoke.

'Iruka-sensei, just make sure you get plenty of rest. Etsu-san has explained the poison to me. She'll give you an antidote to clear the last of it out of your system. She doesn't think there'll be any lasting damage, but she wants to run more tests and I'd also like Shizune to give you a full medical to be on the safe side.'

'Ok.' Iruka blushed. 'I understand. Could the poison be the reason I keep getting so tired?'

'Nnnnn. I'm not sure... You'd best ask Etsu-san. She would probably be able to answer that better than I.' Lady Tsunade gave him an appraising look. 'Just get plenty of rest. I'll review your return to the academy after Etsu-san and Shizune have filed their reports.'

Iruka nodded wearily. It sounded like it _was going to be longer than two weeks before he could go back to the academy. That was just great._

* * *

And that's chapter 11 folks...

*As noted by Iruka, Etsu is NOT used to working with people... She's also not used to having to negotiate or take orders - hence her attitude with Tsunade.

As always read and review! I love reviews! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12 - Suspicions

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Suspicions

'Ugh! Yuck!' Iruka covered his mouth as a wave of nausea swept over him from the foul antidote.

'Sorry...' Etsu apologised with a wry smile as Iruka staggered to the kitchen doorway.

'Nnnnn. It's ok...' Iruka gulped down a few breaths of clean evening air.

'Better?' Etsu looked worried.

'Uh-huh.' Iruka nodded, leaning against the doorframe. 'When do you suppose the others will get here?'

'I have no idea... Lady Tsunade did say she'd be back as well, but who knows?' Etsu looked at the clock. 'I'm guessing something came up.'

Iruka eyed the clock with a frown. _Something may have come up, but surely they'd have heard by now... Lady Tsunade had left three hours since, with a promise she'd be back shortly._

A surge of chakra announced the presence of two ANBU operatives.

'Okami Etsu?' The taller of the two asked in an emotionless voice. Iruka gasped and looked at Etsu.

'What?' Etsu's eyes narrowed dangerously, an ominous presence seemed to have crept into the house with arrival of the two ANBU.

'You are under arrest. On the Hokage's orders.' The shorter one spoke, equally emotionless. Iruka gulped audibly and backed into the nearest kitchen cabinet.

'Oh really?' Etsu smiled deceptively. Iruka winced, whatever the presence was, it was getting angrier.

'You are a traitor. If you won't come willingly...We have orders to kill you.' The taller one stepped into the kitchen.

'Fools.' Etsu growled. Iruka noted the faint smile playing on Etsu's lips before darkness engulfed the kitchen. A wave of energy surged through the kitchen and Iruka heard the sound of two people hitting the ground outside. Iruka felt something brush against his hip, near to the pocket of his uniform pants. He touched the pocket and felt the outline of a small envelope. The darkness vanished. A brindle cat trotted smartly past the two ANBU and disappeared into the night. The taller ANBU struggled to his feet and dashed into the kitchen, followed by his partner.

'Where did she go?' They both turned to Iruka. There was no trace of any chakra left in the house, barring Iruka and the two ANBU.

'I don't know!' Iruka gasped, wide-eyed. He didn't need to see their faces to read their suspicions.

'Watch him.' The taller ANBU ordered tersely, before disappearing to search the house. The shorter ANBU glared at Iruka from behind his mask. After what felt like an age the taller one stalked back into the kitchen and marched over to where Iruka stood.

' _You_ are coming with us.' He grabbed a handful of Iruka's shirt roughly. Iruka suddenly felt his sandals being shoved into his hands. Slowly he lifted his feet up high enough to hook them on without bending. The two ANBU marched him through the village and up to the Hokage's office.

* * *

'What are you doing with Iruka-sensei?' Lady Tsunade snapped as they entered her office. Iruka stiffened as he realised how many jonin and tokujo were in the room. He groaned as he realised whatever was going on must be serious for this many high-ranked shinobi to be present.

'Iruka-sensei has nothing to do with the situation.' Lady Tsunade sighed, her voice tinged with annoyance and frustration. 'Am I to take it that Okami Etsu escaped?'

'Yes. Though what jutsu she used to accomplish that is beyond me...' The taller ANBU huffed in annoyance.

'Maybe it's just as well she did escape.' Kakashi snapped his book shut and glared at Lady Tsunade. He was the closest jonin to Iruka and the two ANBU.

'Damn you Kakashi!' Lady Tsunade looked furiously at the silver haired jonin. 'On top of having enemy shinobi near the village, we now have a rogue ninja to find and capture! Your obstinacy is noted!'

'Shut up!' Anko growled from her position next to Kakashi. Her tone held a note of warning, and the look of anger on her face would have sent the nine-tailed fox scuttling for cover. Kakashi merely shrugged.

'Kakashi... So help me, I am warning you...' Lady Tsunade stood up and strode round her desk.

'Huh.' Kakashi folded his arms, but his look of disapproval stayed plain. Iruka blinked, he was beginning to feel giddy with tiredness.

'What's going on Lady Tsuande?' Asuma asked. 'First you're putting together a team to guard Etsu-san... Then you want her arrested? And now she's turned rogue?'

'Has Etsu-san really turned traitor?' Kurenai looked puzzled and distressed by the idea. 'I didn't know her personally, but I wouldn't have said she'd given any indication of...'

'It would seem so.' Lady Tsunade snapped tiredly. 'ANBU found two witnesses who swear there was no camp, no large group of enemy shinobi and that Etsu was with the band who attacked Iruka...'

'What? But Iruka-sensei said...' Asuma frowned.

'No but's, Asuma.' Tsunade growled dangerously. 'I've heard enough of Okami Etsu tonight to last me a lifetime... I wouldn't have believed it myself, but the evidence is damning.'

'It's a bit strange though...' A new voice rose over the general muttering in the room.

Iruka looked startled as he noted the presence of the young Nara heir. Shikamaru stood slightly behind his father Shikaku, quietly eying the assembled jonin and tokujo.

'As Kurenai-sensei said - Etsu-san has given no indication of being traitor before today, and she works closely with ANBU. Maybe if she was working with genin or even chunin she might have kept such tendencies hidden, but not jonin or ANBU.' Shikamaru shrugged lazily. 'Besides, she always reported directly to you or Lord Sandaime. And neither of you noticed anything either.'

'Shikamaru has a point...' Shizune nodded thoughtfully. 'And I've been on missions with Etsu-san. I would have said her loyalty was beyond question...'

'I worked with her too...' The shorter of the two ANBU with Iruka noted. 'But that doesn't mean she isn't a traitor.'

'Enough.' Lady Tsunade roared, thumping her fist into the desk. 'I want Etsu-san apprehended as soon as possible. Asuma, Kurenai, Gai - you three will assemble your genin teams immediately for a search and capture mission. Ibiki, assemble a team from TI and go with them. Ebisu, you will take over Kakashi's squad - Genma, go and tell Team 7 I want them here now...'

'Yes, Lady Hokage.' Genma disappeared promptly.

'Lady Hokage.' Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Ibiki acknowledged their orders and took their leave.

'Shikaku, see to it that all available jonin are on standby - I'm raising the village to level 3 alert. If anyone see's Okami Etsu, I want her detained.' Lady Tsunade looked thunderous.

'Of course.' Shikaku nodded grimly. He beckoned to Shikamaru and Inoichi to follow him. Ebisu coughed slightly and exited the room dragging Raidou and Aoba with him.

'What do you intend to do now?' Kakashi snapped in annoyance, ignoring Anko's irritated attempts to silence him. Izumo rolled his eyes and Kotetsu looked pale. They were the only five left, apart from the two ANBU...

'Arrest Etsu-san and interrogate her, if possible. If Etsu chooses to make that too dangerous, then our only other option is to kill her...' Lady Tsunade glared at the stunned jonin, daring him to oppose her.

Iruka gave a startled cry as the Hokage's words penetrated his befuddled mind... He shrugged off the ANBU who held him and stepped forward. Unfortunately the ANBU's hold was less to do with restraint and more to do with support. Suddenly the room span out of all control and the floor was rushing up to meet him.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 12! Little bit shorter than previous chapters, but this was a natural ending point.

As always read and review! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13 - Orders

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the original series! Okami Etsu and the Onizuka's are mine however - so please ask nicely before borrowing! Any characters and situations herein are purely fictitious, and any similarity between those and persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Orders

Iruka became hazily aware of voices echoing in a small space. He opened his eyes and blinked. He'd been moved to one of the off duty rooms in the Hokage Building. The bed he occupied was narrow, but comfortable enough. He turned his head to find Kakashi staring at him.

'Yo.' The jonin sketched a lazy wave from the bed on the opposite wall.

'Iruka?' Izumo's worried face appeared above Iruka.

'You ok?' Kotetsu asked from behind Izumo. Iruka nodded grimly as he sat up. Movement was painful and his head felt like he had a serious hangover.

'Where's everyone else?' Iruka forced himself to speak evenly despite the tiredness and pain.

'Lady Tsunade is sending them to hunt down Etsu-san. Remember?' Izumo frowned as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 'You're not going to pass out again are you?'

'No.' Iruka blushed.

'Nnnnn. Why did she ask us to wait here?!' A fourth voice joined the conversation. Iruka looked up to find Anko sitting as far from Kakashi as the second bed would allow.

'Anko?' Iruka gasped.

'The Hokage means to prevent us from interfering... By any means necessary. She knows we're all sympathetic to Etsu-chan - who is now apparently a rogue shinobi... Kakashi snapped.

'Kami...' Kotetsu groaned sinking onto the bed next to Izumo. Iruka shivered slightly. _Why on earth would Etsu want to betray Konoha?_ The sound of footsteps outside caused all five shinobi to tense, waiting to see if the door would open. The handle turned, and as the door swung open, an ANBU stepped in.

'The Hokage wants to see you. Now.'

Iruka looked sadly round the now empty office as they waited for Lady Tsunade to stop staring out of the window.

'Okami Etsu's house is now out of bounds. You will not be involved in _tracking_ her. You will not try to make _contact_ with any of the teams who are being sent to track her. You will not speak of _this matter_ to anyone, at anytime, for any reason. In fact, you would all do well to forget _the_ _matter_ entirely...' Lady Tsunade turned and fixed a formidable stare on the group.

'Lady Tsunade, I know...' Iruka began. _The Hokage had to know the truth. He'd been the one attacked. He should know whether he'd been attacked by a comrade or an enemy._

'I don't want to hear it Umino-san.' Lady Tsunade snapped, Iruka winced visibly as pain lanced through his skull. 'You will not be returning to the academy until this situation is resolved. All five of you will return home immediately and remain there until you receive _orders_ otherwise... Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes.' The united response did little to improve the Hokage's mood. They left the office and trekked despondently down the stairs.

'Argh! All my stuff is still at Etsu-san's!' Iruka groaned.

'Probably the least of your worries, Iruka-sensei.' Kakashi sighed. As they left the building, they all bid each of the others farewell and went their separate ways. Iruka sighed resignedly as he noted the presence following him... Probably a member of ANBU he guessed.

Iruka scuffed his toes thoughtfully through the dust. _There had to be something he could do._ He sighed as he let himself in to his apartment. Kicking his sandals off, he reached out to flick the light switch on and was greeted by the sight of two bags on his bed. Padding across the room he checked them briefly... So his stuff had been brought back. He guessed ANBU had been dispatched to search Etsu's house more thoroughly... They must have packed his things up and dropped them off at the same time. Iruka moodily pushed the bags off the bed. Sleep seemed to be his only option right now.

* * *

Iruka was woken later by a soft scratching sound. He sleepily squinted at the window. With a yawn he crawled up the bed, pushed the curtains back and found Kakashi staring in at him. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. Quickly he flicked the lock and opened the window to allow the jonin inside.

'Kakashi? What the hell are you doing here?!' Iruka hissed as he drew the curtains back across.

'I found this when I got home.' Kakashi waved a piece of paper, Iruka could just make it out in the filtered moonlight.

'Wassat?' Iruka yawned sleepily.

'It's from Etsu-chan...' Kakashi seemed alert and tense. Iruka raised a hand for silence and rummaged in his pocket. With a sigh of relief he drew out the envelope from earlier.

'Phew...' Iruka heaved a sigh of relief, as he tore into the missive.

'What is that?' Kakashi asked curiously.

'From Etsu-chan I think. Someone put in my pocket at her house when it went dark.' Iruka fumbled with the paper.

'Dark?' Kakashi frowned. 'What exactly happened at the Okami compound?!'

'I'll explain later...' Iruka replied distractedly as he scanned the brief missive.

'Well?' Kakashi prompted.

'She says if I trust her, then I should follow her to the old Okami hideout. She said you'd know where that is.' Iruka shot Kakashi a bewildered look.

'I do.' Kakashi nodded slowly. 'And we're meeting to the south of the village in ten minutes time.'

'We?' Iruka brightened. 'Meeting Etsu-chan?'

'No. She's long gone. Izumo, Kotetsu, you and I are meeting... And Anko - if she wants in, which she no doubt will...' Kakashi sounded faintly amused. 'I've already spoken to Izumo and Kotetsu, they packed and left already.'

'No way.' Iruka sank back against the wall.

'Look. I'll explain fully when we're out in the forest. I think everyone will want in on this... Even you.'

'I can't.' Iruka sighed moodily.

'What? Is it because you think we're disobeying the Hokage... or because you believe we're breaking the law? Do you not trust Etsu-chan?!' Kakashi sounded impatient.

'No, no, no! It's because I'll slow you down. Just leave me here.' Iruka shook his head. _He trusted Etsu, of course he trusted her - she'd already saved his life once when she didn't have to. Still breaking the law worried him, which they would be doing as soon as they left the village without orders; and Kakashi was already disobeying the Hokage's orders just by being out of his apartment..._

'Not an option. They'll suspect you knew something, or helped us, or both. Besides I'm sure you'll be a great help.' Kakashi cocked his head to one side. 'Get packed. I'll be back in ten minutes.'

A faint pop heralded Kakashi's departure, presumably to go and rouse Anko. Iruka sighed and slid off the bed. After rummaging through his wardrobe he found his knapsack and quickly packed what he thought he would need. He donned his Konoha uniform and tied his hitai-ate in place. Iruka snorted as he realised he'd automatically donned this outfit. _Possibly not the best idea._ He waited impatiently for Kakashi's return. It was exactly ten minutes to the second when a faint pop announced Kakashi's return.

'You ready to go?' Kakashi asked tiredly.

'Uh-huh.' Iruka grunted as he stood up and rubbed his eyes. 'I'll transport myself.'

'Ok.' Kakashi sounded none too sure, but didn't argue.

They transported to a spot in the forest on the south side of Konoha.

'Are we all here?' Kakashi scanned the trees carefully.

'There's no one else here.' Anko confirmed testily. 'Now what the _hell_ is going on?'

'I found a note in my apartment from Etsu-chan. She asks us to leave the village and meet her at an Okami safe house that my father showed me once.' Kakashi paused and pulled a scrap of paper from the left hand pocket of his flak jacket.

'Look, I'm not doubting Iruka for a second, but what if Etsu-san is about to betray the village?' Izumo asked quietly. 'You only have a note. A note that could have been written by anyone.'

'No. It's definitely written by her... That safe house - it's an Okami safe house, I'm the only one who'd know it apart from her... Plus she'd never reveal the location unless she absolutely had to - and it's her handwriting...' Kakashi paused and looked significantly at Iruka.

'Errr... Yeah, I have a note from Etsu-chan as well - though I don't know her handwriting that well. It just says if I ever trusted her, I should come to this safe house and that Kakashi knows the way...'Iruka groaned. His head was spinning abominably.

'Well I do have more than the note. I have a written order.' Kakashi produced a second piece of paper and held it up so they could all clearly see the Hokage's stamp.

'Hang on.' Izumo squinted at the stamp mark. 'That's the seal of Sandaime-sama not Lady Tsunade!'

'Wait a minute... Remember what Lady Tsunade said to us in her office...' Iruka glanced at Kakashi, saw the jonin's almost imperceptible nod and ploughed on. 'First she said we weren't going to be involved in tracking Etsu-chan, and we weren't to try contacting anyone involved in it. Secondly, she said we were to return home until we received orders...'

'Also, you may have all noticed how she emphasised certain words. Like she was trying to tell us something without actually telling us... Look underneath the underneath...' Kakashi rubbed his neck wearily.

'Nnnnn. So by joining Etsu-chan we're not _technically_ tracking her and _technically,_ we have received orders - just from Sandaime-sama rather than Lady Tsunade?' Anko rolled her eyes. 'Sounds like a royal pain to me... And very convoluted... Still you can count me in for what it's worth.'

'Izumo, Kotetsu?' Kakashi looked to the two chunin. The pair exchanged glances before nodding their agreement.

'So, we have our orders. Sandaime-sama writes that Etsu-chan has the right to assemble a team of available jonin and chunin in the event of an emergency arising from her mission. We are that team.' Kakashi scratched his head absently. 'We'd better get going. The safe-house is a good way off and well outside village limits.'

'Iruka are you going to be ok?' Izumo looked worriedly at the younger chunin. Iruka simply nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady. _The world was not only spinning, it was doing the loop the loop... He failed to see what earthly use he was going to be in his current condition._

'Oh, I can fix that. Here.' Kakashi produced a phial from another pocket. 'Etsu-chan left this, she said in the note it would help. Also she left these.'

Kakashi produced five ration bars from his pouch. Iruka raised an eyebrow as he realised they weren't standard issue.

'Ah. I wonder if these are the ones Shizune was talking about the other day?' Izumo looked suspiciously at the bars as he took one.

'You mean the ' _extreme_ ' one?' Kotetsu chuckled. 'Let's find out.'

'Mmmmhmmmm! It's extreme!' Anko's eyes were as round as saucers. 'I feel so alive!'

They ate the rest of the bars in silence, each ninja registering the sudden energy burst that the bars gave. Iruka ate half of his bar before popping the cork out of the phial. Gritting his teeth he drained it in one gulp, grimacing at the sharp taste. Thankfully no wave of nausea followed, but he felt less tired. As he finished his ration bar he nodded his readiness to Kakashi.

The jonin led them up into the trees and set what would ordinarily have been a gruelling pace. With the energy boost from the ration bars they were able to cover the long distance with incredible speed. Both Kakashi and Anko were constantly on the lookout for any sign of fellow ninja; the mission meant friend or foe was now irrelevant. Iruka shivered as they jumped back to the forest floor. They were almost out of the village. Kakashi pointed to Anko indicating she should lead, with Izumo, Iruka and Kotetsu following. Kakashi would guard the rear. Iruka offered up a silent prayer as they left the village behind them.

* * *

And that's all for chapter 13...

As always - read and review! ^_^


End file.
